Kurt on Ice
by twice the rogue
Summary: Burt decides to take Kurt, Finn and Blaine Ice fishing in an attempt at male bonding. Two days on a hut in the middle of a frozen lake with a bottle of whiskey to keep them warm, what could go wrong? skating accidents,sexy showers, embarrasing talks.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt on Ice.

Hi guys, thank you if you have decided to take a look at this. I have lots of things on the go at the moment but this is going to be short light hopefully sweet and funny chapters (Like 500-800 words) and regular updates. Let's say Mondays Wednesdays and Fridays. It'll be finished in two weeks, promise. Anyhow, let's go.

P.S. I am a brit chick and I can guess that there are no places to go ice fishing in Ohio, and i've never been ice fishing so.. a lot of artistic license going on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters and I am not making profit out of them.

* * *

><p>Kurt looked around the little hut. He could understand simplicity of design but this was just taking matters to far. The wood walls seemed to be lined with some kind of amber cooler sealant, a little like the colour of Blaine's eyes. It was the only good thing he could find about the hut. There was no flooring just a few rubber mats on the ice, when Kurt breathed out he could see his breath dance about in white little wisps, though it was surprisingly warmer in the hut than on the ice. The furnisher consisted of two bunk beds on the far wall. A little table with a hot plate run on gas canisters there was a huge drill leaning on the far wall and a stack of folding chairs. Kurt crinkled his nose as he took it all in. He jumped as there was a loud thud behind him. Blaine, his simply gorgeous boyfriend had just come in and flung bag of tinned food on the floor. Kurt adverted his eyes, he did not want to think about all the additives in those tins.<p>

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt sighed and let himself sink back into the embrace for a moment.

"It's not that bad." Blaine whispered.

"I guess not, I suppose I do get to spend all weekend with you, even if the chances of us getting a single moment alone are the same as Tina getting a solo."

"Oh this is totally cool. I call top." Kurt turned to see Finn walk in closely followed by his dad.

"I don't mind bottom." Blaine replied stepping away to help Finn with his bags. He caught Kurt's eye and gave a wink that sent thoughts of warmth skin covering taut muscles. His cheeks grew hot and he looked down at the floor.

" What did I tell you boys. Kurt stop the bitch face." Burt said looking around the hut his expression one of happy excitement.,

"I am not making a bitch face."

"Thank you again for inviting me Mr. Hummel." Blaine said with his most dapper expression.

"It's Burt and you're welcome. I couldn't leave you out of our male bonding weekend. Kurt wouldn't have come."

"I still don't know why we couldn't go to a spa?

"My dad used to take me ice fishing and I wanted to share the experience with my sons. And" Burt pointed to Blaine as he started to unpack various blankets, a board game and tins. "My son's boyfriend. Besides, new experiences are good for you. Opens up your minds."

"And Rachel's always saying new experiences are what makes you a better artist." Finn said then dropped his voice slightly to add. " But I think she just says that to make me watch girly movies and do …other stuff."

Kurt was looking around as Finn spoke.

"Not that that isn't very interesting Finn but can I ask a question? Where the hell is the bathroom?"

"Laqnguage." Burt snapped. " And to answer your question the toilets are on the edge of the lake we passed them on the way in. "

Kurt eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me?"

" If you're going at night wake somebody up to go with you that way If you slip or hut yourselves you have somebody to help you."Burt said obviously ignoring the ominous black cloud passing over Kurt's face. He crossed his arms across his chest and opened and closed his mouth a few times as if he were too shocked to speak. Finn and Blaine turned round to start undoing there bags. There eyes met and they shared a small nervous smile. There was a moment of silence before Kurt finally found his (even more than usually) high pitched voice.

Dad! How am I meant to do my skin routine if there's no bathroom? You know how important it is to keep my skin.."

"Enough Kurt, you can go one night without your beauty creams."

"That's easy enough for you to say. You don't have this skin."

" Kurt, I think you'll be just as handsome if you miss one night of your routine." Blaine said gently.

"Blaine! Do you know how much this cold is going to dry out my skin?"

"You can still moisturize. I'll make sure you don't miss a single spot."

"Spot?"

Finn started laughing.

" Dude, he's even worse than Rachel."

"I seriously doubt that Finn, besides Rachel freaks out about none serious matters such as popularity, the condition of my skin is far more important than that."

"Kurt." Burt said sharply drawing attention of all three teens. "I'm sure you can do part of whatever it is you do in the public toilets."

"But.."

"End of conversation Kurt." Burt grabbed one of the folding chairs and with a smooth movement of his wrist had it unfolded and resting in the middle of the hut. " We." He looked around to make sure they all had his attention before he continued. "Are going to unpack, eat bacon and beans and then we are going to sing songs, talk about out lives and have a drop of whiskey to keep us warm."  
>"Wait… Did you just say Whiskey?" Finn asked.<p>

"Just a drop, you have parental supervision so no harm will come out of it."

* * *

><p>Obviously, harm will come of it...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, this is not as good as I'd like but I was aiming for light and there's a sweet conversation in the next chapter. It's nice to actually be writing again, I had a bit of a break, my arm actually, so nice to be typing two handed again.

Kurt on Ice chapter 2

"Right." Burt clapped his hands and stood up. "I'm starving. Let's see what we can manage."

He stood up and started digging through the bag Blaine had carried in. Kurt's face was growing more and more stern with every can and pre-packaged meat product that was removed. Finally when the bag was almost empty he pulled out a bag of apples, a bag of tomatoes, a bell pepper a head of lettuce and a pot of guacamole.

"You brought lettuce?" Finn asked sounding somewhat disgusted.

"I had to bring something your brother would eat."

"You've tried I guess." Kurt sighed.

"I was thinking good old Sausages and Beans on toast followed by Twinkies. "

"I'll have a sausage and some toast but there is no way I am touching beans or Twinkies, do you know how many calories they have. You're meant to be on a diet."

"I covered it with my doctor and he says that a few little treats now and then are not going to hurt me Kurt."

Kurt shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"If you say so."

"I do say so." Kurt stared opening up various tins.

"Can I help Burt?" Blaine offered.

It was difficult to cook on the little gas stove but Burt and Blaine(with the odd unhelpful comment from Kurt) eventually managed to serve up cold bread and beans and hot sausages. They all gulped the generous portions down without a word all being much hungrier from their long journey than they had realized. Finn and Burt finished the meal with Twinkies but Blaine showed Kurt some support by joining him with the apples.

The dishes were piled up ready to be washed in the morning when it was light and there stomachs were not weighed down with delicious sausages. They lighted gas lamps around the hut and as the sun set the warm golden light kept them at least feeling as if there was a little warmth left. Burt searched through the last of the unpacked bags and brought out a pack of cards. They happily played poker with plastic chips for an hour talking amongst themselves about inconsequential matters and laughing when their gloves caused some difficulty in picking up cards. Kurt only sung poker face through three times. The game ended when they had handed all their chips over to Finn, who had never actually played poker before and whose look of absolute confusion had actually served as a pretty efficient poker face.

Burt searched through the last unpacked bag and pulled out a square bottle of amber liquid. Blaine and Finn grinned widely but Kurt looked slightly nauseous. He had once spent three entire school days completely drunk. He had no idea how he had managed to hide it from his father for that long but when he had finally thrown up on Miss Pillbury's shoes his Dad had been more angry at him than he had ever been. Granted he was now two years older and hopefully two years wiser. He didn't have to drive, nor did he have to watch Blaine because how much trouble could he get into on the middle of a frozen lake. He also didn't have to impress Blaine anymore, they knew each other well enough to be past that.

"Finn can you get the mugs out?"

"Sure."

"Are you going to have a glass?" Blaine asked Kurt quietly as Finn found the glasses.

"I…"

"I'm just asking."

"I know you are. I..I think I will, it might bring up a few different topics of conversation."

Burt and Finn both sat down in their chairs and Burt handed out the mugs and opened the bottle of whiskey.

"Well you have a responsible adult here, and it's one shot and I know you're going to promise me you won't take it as permission to drink on other occasions. This is a one off male bonding drink, it's not happening again until you turn twenty-one." Burt explained as he poured some of the amber liquid into each of there glasses.

"You are like the coolest step dad ever." Finn said taking a small sip of the liquid.

Kurt looked at it and gulped it down in one choking and spluttering as it burnt his throat.

"Hey, hey kid that's whiskey not water." Burt said exasperated.

"Are you oaky?" Blaine asked gently stroking his back.

"God that's awful."

"I don't think it's so bad." Finn said. "Burns a bit but it makes me feel a bit warmer."

"So after drinking this acid what are we meant to do?"

"It's a male bonding so we talk about guy stuff." Burt said with a shrug.

"Please not football." Kurt said quickly.

"I like football." Blaine said.

"Yeah well, perhaps not football. Kurt doesn't like football. "

"I always though guy talk was football, girls and wrestling. And although wrestling is vaguely interesting to me I don't think it's for the same reason as most."

Blaine glanced at him eyebrows raised slightly.

"Wrestling really?"

"Wrestling is out." Burt said taking a gulp of his drink. "What would you like to talk about Kurt?"

"Winter lines, vogue, Ashton Kutcher, Music."

"What do you think our chances at nationals are without the Mercedes, Brittany and Santana? I know everybody's avoiding asking that but.." Finn asked.

"Well.. we have Blaine this year."

"Glee's about the team, it's about all of us making the best use of our talents. It can't rest just on me."

"That's what I've been thinking all along." Finn agreed.

"It is all about team work." Burt cut in.

"I personally think we should be show casing Kurt's voice more. I mean, he sounds like and angel. It always tugs at my heart string, though I guess I'm a little biased." Blaine said smiling across at his boyfriend.

"I don't know."

"What's wrong with Kurt's voice?" Burt asked.

"It's a little distracting for people that you sound like a girl yet look like a guy."

"Hey."

"No dad he's right. People in this area aren't that open to counter tenors. But perhaps if we make it to nationals I can have a few lines."

"Definitely. You've been in New Directions from the start. " Finn agreed.

"You deserve your moment on the stage." Blaine added. " Everybody should have a chance to see just what a brilliant artist you are."

"I agree." Burt added. "You're voice is unusual but that doesn't mean it should be hidden. It should be shown even more because it's unusual it's special."

"Thanks for your support."

"Always Kurt. We will always support you."

Kurt smiled, he felt a warm feeling growing in his stomach that he knew had nothing to do with the alcohol.

"And I'll always support all of you. " He felt a single tear slide down his face as he looked around at Blaine the boy he loved and was completely and hopelessly romantically in love with. His brother, the boy who he had felt a strange connection with from the start, he had thought it a crush (and maybe it was to start with) but now he likes to believe that he knew this boy was going to play a big part in his life. He had completely accepted him as a person and as his brother. And his Dad, the man who had raised him. Who had been his everything for the years between his mother's death and joining the glee club.

"You three are the most important people in the world to me."

Finn clapped him on the shoulder and the awkwardly emotional moment was over.

"Hey, I've got an idea for a new glee club song." Blaine said clapping and standing up.

"Yo, VIP, let's kick it!"

"Ice ice baby  
>Ice ice baby<br>All right sto…oww."

Blaine had tried to do a small slide across the floor and had slipped on the ice landing heavily on his hip.

"Blaine! Are you hurt?"

"Just my pride." Blaine laughed getting to stand up. Kurt offered him a hand.

"Come on, let's get you warmed up in the blackest, it'll help the bruising."

"Mr. Shue already did that one with us two years ago ." Finn pointed out.

"Now he tells me."

Kurt pulled him over to sit down on the first bunk. The edge jutted out a few inches so they didn't have to bang there heads on the top bunk. He wrapped the blanket around the both of them . It just stretched so that they both could snuggle close under it. Kurt felt the slight thrill of being so close to Blaine, to that body he now knew so well. He reached down to hold the gloved hand. Blaine gave it a little squeeze. They listened quietly to Burt and Finn talking about plans for the shop and how they were going to have to find a new person now one of their team members was leaving. Kurt gave a little sigh and he nuzzled his nose into the rough material of Blaine's sweater. Blaine smiled and ran his hand down the back of Kurt's neck.

"Kurt, you okay kid? You're a bit quiet."

"Perhaps he's a quiet drunk?" Finn suggested.

"Yeah that whiskey's probably kicked in by now. Shouldn't drink it so fast."

Kurt nuzzled his head further into Blaine chest.

"Mmm.. Warm…Firm." He mumbled.

Blaine gave a short laugh and kissed him on the forehead.

"Or maybe he's that kind of drunk." Finn laughed.

"Hey no funny business." Burt said sounding somewhere between amused and annoyed. "You don't like the whiskey?" He directed to Blaine.

"Yeah I'm just taking it slow. I don't think I'm a very sensible drunk."

"Well that's probably wise of you."

"He tried to have sex with me on the backseat of a car the last time he was drunk. The time before that he made out with Finn's girlfriend." Kurt mumbled his hand grasping firmly onto Blaine's jumper. Blaine felt his face grow hot with embarrassment and he looked away from Burt who had suddenly stilled.

"What was that?" Kurt's dad growled.

"It was stupid and irresponsible of me and we worked it out in the end. Honestly, I never meant to show that much disrespect. It was completely out of character and nothing like that will ever happen again." Blaine said firmly gesturing with his hand. "I regret it."

"Okay, okay, I'll trust you on that one." Burt said though somewhat reluctantly.

"He's actually very sweet. He's my sweet lover boy." Kurt muttered. "Such a sexy butt."

Finn laughed again.

"Dude your boyfriend is the worst drunk ever. He's one of those guys who say's anything when they're drunk."

Burt looked back and forth. It looked like he was reconsidering the wisdom of there little outing. He took a deep sigh and rested his elbows against his knees.

"Look, I can mind your privacy and all that but just tell me.. you two safe?"

Finn coughed into his drink but Kurt seemed to have fallen asleep. Blaine blushed slightly but looked Burt straight in the eyes as he answered.

"Yes Sir."

"Good, Keep it that way."

Blaine downed the rest of his drink. He felt his chest grow tight as he looked down at the sleep softened features of his boyfriend. He was always most beautiful when he slept, though Blaine had only seen him sleeping on two occasion he felt honored to get to see him this relaxed and somehow vulnerable. He moved his body carefully trying not to wake Kurt until he was lying down on his side with Kurt in front of him. He kept his arms wrapped tightly around him despite the fact he knew it would result in him having a dead arm in the morning. He just wanted to hold his boyfriend his angel. As he laid there gently stroking his thumb across the back of Kurt's hand his head grew foggy and the conversation between Finn and Burt about college football started to fade. He fell asleep with Kurt in his arms.

Chapter 3: Finn and Kurt discuss their relationships and Blaine and Finn finally bury the hatchet.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for those who have added this to story alert. I'm investing more thought and care into this story now for you guys. That's part of the reason why it's up a day early (the other being as I have now used up my story concept I need time to come up with some other things for the guys to do).

Oh, this one has some guarded conversations about sex. I don't think I need to put the rating up to M but if anybody thinks different just mail me.

Kurt on Ice 3

The first thing Kurt became aware of was how cold his nose was. The rest of his body was toasty warm. Especially his back which had something firm and kind of comforting pushed up close to him. Sighed and pushed his back against that warmth. He was slightly surprised to find something.. an arm, definitely an arm tightened around his stomach.

Suddenly he was fully awake and he knew exactly where he was; stuck in the middle of a bleeding frozen lake. The only good part… that warm arm around him belonged to Blaine. He was sleeping wrapped in his boyfriends embrace. Though he had no idea how he got there he couldn't bring himself round to caring. Unfortunately he knew something else. The reason he had awoken was a painfully full bladder. He groaned then chastised himself for the noise as he felt Blaine stir next to him. He knew he was going to have to get up eventually and he also knew that when he got up it would mean a trek across a frozen lake in the dark trying to find the toilets.

He turned around slowly in Blaine's arms feeling extremely conscious of his elbows and knees and making sure he didn't knock anything important. He glanced at Blaine's sleeping face the soft light seeming to make his face glow in just the way it had when they had first made love. It had been in candle light and it had been perfect and slow and romantic and everything Kurt had ever wanted. He felt extremely guilty that he had to wake him now just to accompany him to the toilet as if he were a toddler but he had promised his Dad and the last thing he wanted was to fall and break an ankle and die of hypothermia on a ridiculous fishing trip.

"Blaine, Blaine sweetie." He ran a finger down the slightly rough cheek. Blaine stirred slightly. Kurt sighed, Blaine was so cute he just didn't want to wake him.

"Blaine." He said again kissing him lightly on his lips and tasting the traces of whisky.

Blaine gave a little groan and then those perfect amber eyes opened sleepily.

"Kurt!"

Kurt jumped at the unexpected and harsh sound of his Dad's voice. It had not been the one he had been expecting to speak.

"Oh sorry Dad I didn't mean to wake you."

"What's happening?" Blaine said raising his hand to his face.

"That's what I want to know?"Burt cut in.

"I was just going to the bathroom, you told me that I had to go with somebody so I didn't break a leg or something."

"Go with your brother."

Kurt had half turned as he had spoke but now he turned fully and pushed himself up on his elbows. He looked over to the bunk bed where his Dad was sat up staring at him. Above him Finn was lied there small trail of drool dribbling down his chin. Kurt scrunched up his face slightly. Finn was just such a ….boy sometimes.

"He's asleep."

"So was Blaine a minute ago."

"What?" Blaine asked again throwing himself onto his back and covering his face with his arm.

"Nothing. Just go back to sleep." Kurt said gently. He got up feeling a cold blast of air hitting his body as he opened up the blankets. He put his feet on the cold ice and pushed himself up feeling the weight of his multiple layers dragging on his tired body. He walked over to the other bunk bed giving his father a grumpy look and then reached up and poked Finn in the arm.

"Finn, Oi, Finn." 

Finn sat bolt upright straight away and banged his head on the roof of the hut.

"Ow." He said pressing his hand against his head.

"What's happening, is the hut sinking?"

"Why would the hut be sinking?" Kurt asked.

"Well, are on top of a lake aren't we?" 

"Yes, but it's minus seven out there."

"Oh cool." Finn said shrugging already wide awake. " Is it morning?" 

"Does it look like it's morning?" 

"Not really but I've never been up in the mountains before, maybe the suns hiding behind one of them."

"I need the toilet."

"Oh, right." Finn said sounding confused.

"And it's dark outside and I have to cross a frozen lake so you have to come with me."

"Oh, okay then." Finn said dropping his legs off the bed and dropping down to the floor with a loud thud.

Kurt rolled his eyes at the always ready childishness and then grabbed the chunky coat his dad had made him borrow. It may not be figure hugging and well tailored as he like but it was warm and Blaine was already snoring slightly (in an adorable way) so he couldn't see him. Finn also through on a coat and they both kneeled down to tie their spiked boots.

"Ready?" Finn asked.

Kurt tied a scarf around his neck and gave a small muted nod.

Finn opened the door of the hut and revealed a black expanse darker than anything Kurt had ever seen. He felt a shiver of fear as he looked out. His eyes immediately sought out two small dots of light, the toilet block. As they started to walk in silence the ice feeling firm and slightly crunchy beneath Kurt's feet he focused on those lights. He kept telling himself that if he just kept walking everything will be okay. It seemed like a life time before the ground below his feet became bumpy rather than smooth, they had reached the frozen ground and the lights were now big and bright right in front of them.

The toilet block was thankfully well heated. Kurt took care of his bladder and feeling a lot more comfortable stopped to look at himself in the mirror. He looked awful. He had missed his skin routine tonight and it was suffering. He could see his skin was already drying out. In the light of the morning he would have to do some intensive damage control. He just hoped Blaine would still be sleeping it off when he got up in the morning looking as dreadful as he knew he would. Finn came out of the stall and washed his hands then pulled his gloves back on. He glanced at Kurt.

"You look great."

Kurt smiled wistfully.

"Well thank you Finn. It's nice to see that Rachel has finally got you well trained."

"Yeah, I put my foot in my mouth a lot less when she's around. I just think about what I want to say and say the opposite."

"So what you're really saying is that I look awful."

"No. You look like Kurt."

Kurt sighed.

"Shall we go, my head hurts and I want to get back to bed." 

Finn nodded. They left the warm safety of the toilet block. Kurt realized that getting to the block would be a lot harder than getting their. There were no bright lights on the ice just several soft glowing points. There were six huts on the lake; three of them had soft lamp light escaping through tiny gaps in the wood.

"It's the middle one." Finn said.

"How do you know?" 

"We walked due east to get here." 

"How is it you don't know what the civil war is but you know what direction we were walking in?"

"Just do I guess."

"You'd make a brilliant park warden." 

"Thanks, I think."

Kurt's foot hit a stone an inch before they reached the ice and he stumbled. He threw his arms out in front of him. He hit the ground, pain spread up through his hands to his arms and his shoulders. He also hit his knees and knew there would be bruise by the morning.

" Danm it." Kurt muttered.

"Hey, are you alright?"

He felt strong hands clasp him roughly below the arms and he was pulled upwards his feet scrabbling across the floor until they firmly found purchase again.

"Great, I get to break my neck all because Dad wants to do male bonding."

"I think it's pretty cool" Finn said starting to walk, he kept a firm hold on Kurt's elbow as he did so. "I mean the bonding, not the you breaking your neck. I mean me and you, we see each other at school and at meal times but we don't like hang together properly. And It's kinda nice to see Blaine outside of Glee club, I mean, he kinda annoys the hell out of me when he's doing his dapper Katy Perry singing gentleman thing. But when he relaxes his kinda okay."

"Just so you know your annoying girlfriend is okay sometimes to. Like, when she's not talking, or singing."

"I know you like Rachel. " Finn said glancing across at him.

"Yeah." Kurt admitted. " She still annoys me though."

"And you're going away to college so I guess your Dad just wants a few more nice memories with you before you go away."

Kurt sighed, he knew he was going to miss his father when he left for college but he hadn't considered his father would miss him. He told himself that his dad had Carole and Finn now to look out for him but he knew better, he knew his Dad loved him, really loved him.

"You're right Finn. I'll try being a bit more cheerful for him."

There were a few moments of silence as Kurt concentrated on the ground below him and the pain in his knees.

"Hey, are you really not a virgin?" Finn said suddenly.

"What?" Kurt said shocked at the suddenness of the questions. He and Finn had never talked about their relationships and Kurt had no idea how Finn would know he wasn't a virgin. He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach, some knowledge was dancing just past his grasp.

"You called Blaine your lover and your dad asked if you two were safe and Blaine said yes and I kinda thought that meant you two were having sex."

"Oh God I did didn't I?" Kurt said, no longer feeling the pain that was the only thing in his mind a few seconds previously.

"So how does that work?"

"How does what work?"

"When the two of you…you know? Do you just touch and stuff? And how do you know when you're not a virgin anymore?"

"I… I think you're not a virgin when you feel like you've had sex. I don't know what other gay guys count but for me it was when we first made love." Talking to Finn about this was not nearly as embarrassing as Kurt had thought it would be.

"Yeah, but how did you do that? I mean.,.'

Kurt thought for a moment, he did not want to reveal his intimate moments with Blaine, he felt that some how that would make them less special. But his brother was trying to have a personal conversation with him and that didn't happen very often even though Kurt tried to initiate them. Perhaps this male bonding thing really worked.

"He, we kissed, we touched ,we undressed each other and he..he entered me and we made love."

"Entered.. wait..what…wait..you..oh.. does that hurt?"

Kurt listened to Finn spluttering slightly and coming to realization of what sex meant for two guys. He didn't feel insulted by the question, Finn was learning something that as the brother of a gay guy he probably should know.

"A little, at first."

"Are you always the girl?"

"I'm never the girl Finn. I'm a guy." Kurt said now slight annoyed.

"I meant.,."

"Blaine's tried being on bottom but he prefers topping. I'm kinda okay with both."

Finn nodded slowly. Kurt watched him closely trying to see if that little bit of homophobia Finn had shown when their parent had first started dating was still there. It wasn't.

"It's kinda cool isn't it?"Finn finally said.

"What is?"

"Being able to be that close to the person you care about."

Kurt thought about all the times he had been bullied for who he was. All the time's he had been called names and told that being gay was unnatural. He thought about how much it had hurt and how when he met Blaine all that hurt had gone away. When they had made love and it had been wonderful it had been the final confirmation that everything those bullies had said was wrong. That he was loved and had the right be loved for exactly who he was.

"Yeah, it's really cool."

Kurt noticed that there was a shadow in front of them. Just a patch that was slightly darker than the rest of the great expanse. And there was a square rim of light in the middle of that shadow, a door.

"Is that our hut?"

"Yep."

Kurt brushed Finn's hand from his elbow and rushed forwards to open the door. It was definitely there hut, it looked exactly the same as it had when he left it what felt like an hour ago but had probably only been fifteen minutes at the most. He sighed and held the door open for Finn to walk in.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"No probs." Finn answered.

Blaine was asleep. His hair had come free of it's gel and was dangling over his eyes. Kurt pulled off the thick coat and his shoes eager to get back into bed and cuddle up to that gorgeous warm body. Feel Blaine's heartbeat against his chest and remember how Blaine had once whispered to him that it's beat was just for him. His heart belonged to him. Without him his chest would just be empty.

Finn had climbed back into bed, Kurt knew in seconds he would be asleep again. Just as Kurt reached for the blanket so he could climb back into his bed his Dad whispered loudly again. Kurt inwardly cursed he thought he had been asleep.

"In your own bed."

"But it is my own bed, I was meant to take the bottom."

"Kurt."

Kurt sighed dramatically and stepped onto the ledge of the bunk so he could pull himself up. The whole bunk shock as he fell into the mattress, he was definitely too old for bunk beds. He turned to see Finn smiling across at him. He rolled his eyes at him and Finn raised an eyebrow in consolidation.

"Goodnight Bro."

"Night Finn."

Kurt wrapped the blankets around him and pulled them up to his nose. It seemed to take a long time before the bed felt warm. He had just stopped shivering when he heard a familiar moan (one that went straight to his groin) come from the bunk below.

"Mmm.. Kurt."

Kurt heard Finn sniffle a laugh and although he should be mortified at the idea of his boyfriend having a sexy dream about him and moaning his name whilst his father was a few feet away but Kurt found himself giggling slightly too.

" Kurt for gods sake we are still awake." Burt shouted angrily.

"I'm in my own bed Dad."

Kurt argued before finally losing control and laughing out loud.

"Just go to sleep." Burt groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

Up a day early again but the next one might not be up till Sunday. I've had a few things come up.

Kurt on Ice 4 (or Glacial Facial).

When Kurt next woke up (with a slight headache) he saw Finn's hulking form moving around the hut. He raised himself up carefully to look around and noted that his father was not in the hut.

"Where's dad?"

Finn turned around suddenly.

"You're awake."

Kurt decided not to comment on how obvious that fact was.

" Burt's at the toilet block."

"Why's he allowed to go on his own?" Kurt grumbled.

"Probably because he's used to be on the ice and it's our first time. I'm making porridge, it has raisins

and syrup in it." Finn said pointing to the pot he had on the stove. "I haven't burnt it yet." He said proudly.

"Well done." Kurt said unenthusiastically as he dropped down onto the rubber mats. His feet immediately felt the cold despite the fact he was wearing three pairs of socks.

"God it's freezing."

"Yeah, it's weird, it's like my body is warm but my fingers and face are cold."

"How likely do you think it is that all our toes are going to drop off through frost bite." Kurt joked grumpily.

Finn froze and his brows furrowed as he thought carefully about the statement.

"Oh don't concern yourself to much Finn, it can only improve your dancing skills."

Finn was about to answer when the door to the hut opened letting in an icy blast of air and Burt.

"Morning Kurt." He said looking happier and more relaxed than Kurt had seen him in weeks. Then again with the elections coming up he hadn't seen him all that often in the last few weeks. Kurt tried to put on a smile, he wanted his Dad to be happy and today he was going to try his best to enjoy himself and enjoy the time he got to spend with these three men who he loved. Though he still wished it didn't have to be in the middle of a freezing cold lake.

"Morning Dad, do you think it's going to get any warmer today?" He said trying to keep the question off hand.

"Forecasts say it's going to go up to minus two"

"I guess that's not so bad."

"It's not but tonight's going to be colder, we're going to break out the electric blankets."

"We have electric blankets?" Kurt said feeling slightly pissed he had been cold last night and they had electric blankets they could have used.

"How's the porridge doing?" Burt asked ignoring Kurt.

"I think it's almost done."

"Good. That'll keep us warm and full till lunch time."

There was a slight groan from the last occupied bunk.

"Dad you're talking to loud, you'll wake Blaine."

Kurt complained looking at the bunch of curls poking up from the blankets.

"I'm awake." A muffled voice replied form under the blankets.

"Oh God. I'm not ready." Kurt said rushing to his bag to pull out his comb and facial wipes.

Burt rolled his eyes at Finn and Blaine poked his head curiously out from under the covers.

"Don't look." Kurt shouted at him.

"What?" He asked sleep dazed.

"I look terrible."

Blaine blinked at him for a few moments than gave a little laugh.

"You look adorable, your cheeks are all flushed because of the cold."

"Come on Kurt." Burt said. " You don't need to always look made up just because Blaine's around."

"No you don't." Blaine agreed. "To me you always look fantastic."

"There's nobody here to see you except the three of us and none of us judge you on the way you look." Burt pointed out.

Kurt took a deep breath. He was quiet for a moment.

"Okay." He whispered. "I suppose you have seen me in some pretty emotionally raw states."

"And I always thought you were beautiful." Blaine answered with an understand nod dragging himself out of the bed and resting his hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt smiled up at him.

"Freak out done?" Blaine asked.

"Freak out done." Kurt agreed. "But I really need a facial."

Blaine just smiled and shook his head slightly. Then he turned and went to put on his shoes.

"Uh.. guy the porridge is burning."

Kurt immediately jumped to his feet and grabbed the pan from Finn elbowing him out of the way.

"Why don't you take it off the heat then? Where's the bowls?"

"Here" Burt said passing him four bowls.

Kurt filled four bowls and passed them out. They sat down and took a few experimental bites of the porridge each deciding that it was warm and sweet and therefore good.

"So, you guys all ready for some fishing?"

"Yeah." Finn shouted enthusiastically.

"I've never been fishing so I'm looking forward to it." Blaine said. Kurt stayed quiet.

"Nor have I." Finn said.

"You boy's are going to love it. There's nothing like it, setting up your rods, choosing your flies , then just waiting for the fish to bite and cooking them up."

"I need to put on a face mask." Kurt said quietly, then he gave a rather false smile. "I brought enough

for everybody. It's seaweed and dead sea minerals, lake themed beauty treatment."

Finn stared at him open mouthed and Blaine smiled lovingly.

"Okay then." Burt said.

Kurt smiled widely.

"Lord knows my skin could use a pick me up. "

Finn looked between the three of them.

"I'm going to have to do this aren't I?"

"You don't have to do anything." Burt said. "But, it might be nice for us all to do something Kurt wants to do, I mean, he has gone to some of your games."

"Okay, I'll try the seafood stuff."

"Seaweed and dead sea mineral face mask." Kurt corrected as he rushed to his bag and routed out a several pots of creams and a packet of moist wipes he opened the packet and looked at it with annoyance then unscrewed the lid on a pot containing a waxy grey cream.

"You'll probably need to warm it up in your fingers a little." He said offering it to his father. Burt looked at the pot then shrugged and drove his fingers in scooping some of the hardened mixture out.

He experimentally sniffed at it.

"I like it. It smells like the gift set you got me last thanksgiving." He rubbed between his fingers warming it up and then smeared it on his nose and down his cheeks.

"So what's this stuff supposed to do?"

"It cleans out all the pores and softens the skin, make sure you get your forehead."

Kurt offered it to Finn who grimaced slightly as he drove his fingers into the pot.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked offering it to his boyfriend.  
>"Here, let me help you so you don't miss anywhere." Blaine offered taking the pot.<p>

"Okay." Kurt said. He dragged his chair over to sit across from Blaine only a few inches between them. He leaned forwards and closed his eyes and Blaine (with a smile) started to apply the face mask, his fingers stroking gently across his skin. When he finished he leaned forwards and placed a careful kiss on his lips. Kurt's breath hitched slightly in surprise before he responded. He opened his eyes reluctantly and gave a dazed smile.

"That grey suites your eyes." Blaine said.

Kurt gave a little laugh.

"Your turn."

"Dude this stuff is like mud." Finn said. Blaine and Kurt looked over to see Finn, grey marks painted over his face in a messy brave heart design. Blaine doubled over with laughter.

"What?"

"I think you missed a few spots." Kurt said pointing vaguely all over his face.

"Have I?" Burt asked. His face had been covered with the mask leaving large circles around his eyes.

"Good for without a mirror." Blaine commented.

"Come here you." Kurt said to him.

Blaine kept his eyes open as Kurt covered his face. He kept smirking at Kurt's look of absolute concentration.

"Stop that you'll crease it before it's even dry."

"Sorry." Blaine said trying to match Kurt's own serious expression.

"Done." Kurt said two minutes later tilting his head from side to side.

"So..uh, how do we get this off?" Finn asked.

"Well as my moist wipes have frozen we'll have to go to the toilets."  
>"You want me to go outside in this?" Burt asked.<p>

Blaine stood up and reached for his over coat.

"Let's not delay the inevitable." He said.

"It'll take a few more minutes for yours to dry and draw out the toxins." Kurt whined.

"It'll dry on the way." Burt said grabbing his own coat.

It took them all a few minutes to put their gloves back on and to zip their coats over the already multiple layers of clothing. Then Kurt delayed them for another two minutes as he grabbed his bag of clothes explaining that there was no way he was going to wear clothes he had slept in even if they were on the middle of a frozen lake. The heated toilet block would allow him to get changed without freezing to death. Burt had agreed and they had all thrown a change of boxers and undershirts into Kurt's bag and then they had headed out.

They didn't speak as they walked across the lake their heads down and scarves wrapped up around their noses. Blaine's fingers had reached out towards Kurt's though and they clasped their hand tightly together as they walked. Half way across the lake they saw three figures appear from behind the toilet block where there was a small car park. As they approached Kurt could see they were leavened down with fishing gear over their backs and ice boxes in their hands.

They stared at Kurt and his family as they walked past. A middle aged man and three teenage boys all wearing grey face mask was probably the source of the confused looks but Blaine did drop Kurt's hand rather suddenly.

"Morning." Burt said touching his hand to his cap.

"Morning." Three gruff replies came.

They got to the bathroom without any more mishaps. Burt laughed when he saw his reflection in the mirrors for the first time.

"We all look a right state."

"Is it meant to go all dry and flaky?" Finn asked.

"Yes." Kurt replied. He handed out flannels to them all and then positioned himself in front of a mirror and laid all his various pots out on the sides of the sink.

They all started washing their faces and then they searched through Kurt's bag for their toothbrushes and razors.

"I like this." Blaine said a few minutes later. "Just four guys shaving together, no words needed."

"Three guys Kurt doesn't shave yet."

"Finn!" Kurt shouted at him his now clean cheeks glowing red. He glanced at Blaine who simply mouthed 'I don't care.'

"I personally think it's all those creams." Burt said as Kurt rubbed a moisturizer in.

He turned and stared at him.

"Can we drop this please." He said his voice going high. Then he turned, grabbed his bag and went into the one shower stall slamming the door shut behind him.

"Kurt, Kid, I'm sorry." Burt shouted through the door.

"I'm getting changed Dad." Came the annoyed sounding reply.

Burt turned around with a shake of his head. As he walked back to the sink Blaine leaned in close to him.

"I think he's just really sensitive about stuff like that. He thinks he doesn't look masculine enough."

"Yeah I know that, I shouldn't have joked about it."

"I always thought Kurt's super confident about the way he looks." Finn said listening carefully to the conversation.

"He's getting there, but a lot of the bravo and clothes are to cover up his insecurities."

Finn's eyebrows furrowed together a lot.

"He's just like every other guy then."

"Of course he is." Blaine said with a look of incredibility.

"I didn't mean it like that, I mean, he always seems more sure of himself than the rest of us."

"He is but everybody has their insecurities. And this is Kurt's."

At that moment the door burst open and Kurt came out in a heavy knee length camouflage sweater black jeans and two scarves, one black one white. On his feet were bright green rubber boots and on top of his head was a white furred hat with ear flaps that had two black feathers sown onto it.

"Tada, Fishing sheik."

* * *

><p>So next chapter, there's actually fishing.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait guys, family stuff. I made up for it by making it a bit longer. I can't say the next one is going to be up quickly either. But you know, Kurt ice skating, got to get the most out of that. And I'm looking for requests for there last day on the ice. If it's plausible and I can make it in keeping with the story then it'll happen so suggest away…

P.S. I know nothing about drills or fishing. And yes given the last episode I will be featuring a fight club conversation somehow (seeing Blaine lose some of his dapperness was hot even if I wanted to slap him for having a go at Sam)

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Right." Burt clapped his gloved hands together. "It's time for fishing."

Finn immediately smiled and looked over at the large meter tall drill stood glinting in the corner.

"Can I try it?"

"Let me start it off and then you can all have a go."

"I think I'll pass."

"Ah come on Kurt, let go for a little while. We all tried your seaweed stuff. "

"And you skin is glowing."

Burt unconsciously ran a hand across his cheek.

"Well thanks for that Kurt, but it's not really an answer."

Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess."

"Good."

Burt went over and picked up the giant drill with both hands resting on the handles half way down it's thick trunk. He gave out a small huff of bread when he lifted it and Kurt rushed over to help.

"Here Dad, your heart."

"Stop worrying Kurt. .. two steps backwards and one to your left." He directed him as they slowly carried the drill to the clear space in the middle of the hut.

"Right ease it down."

The drill clinked against the ice as they set it down.

"Right boys, come on come close so you can see." Burt shouted happily. Finn and Blaine took a step closer.

"Safety rules." Burt said reaching down and unhooking two pairs of goggles that were hanging from a small hook on the side of the drill. "Goggles on when you're using the drill I don't want you to get scratched corneas, okay."

The three boys nodded.

"Second, watch your feet, keep them parted and back from the drill, third keep your hands firmly on the handles at either side. Don't take one hand off I don't want it to drop to the side and crack the ice. That would be bad."

"Would the hut sink?" Finn asked.

"No we just wouldn't be able to put much weight around the pool. The ice is two foot thick here but sometimes you get air bubbles that make it weaker and the last thing I want is for one of you three to end up going in."

Kurt's eyebrows had furrowed slightly.

"Why are you obsessed with the hut sinking?" He asked Finn.

"I had a dream the night before last and the hut sunk and it was really cold and then it just turned to the end scenes of titanic but with Rachel and me and she pushed me into the water thinking I was dead but I wasn't and I was staring up at her as I sunk down into the ocean and it was so cold that my eyes turned into eyeball shaped ice cubes. Then Rachel was talking to Whitney Huston about how my death really helped her music and I could hear them because my eyes were the ice cubes in their cocktails."

Kurt stared at Finn a look of 'are you crazy on his face' while Burt laughed and Blaine did that cute thing where he purses his lips before asking a question (you know the look.)

"If you didn't have ears how did you hear them?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know. I just could, I guess that part of the dream didn't make much sense."

"Just that part?" Burt laughed.

"You need therapy." Kurt said.

"Ah, Kurt." Burt said in warning before getting their attention back to him. "Come on, we were going through the safety rules."

Burt put on his goggles.

"Do they come in grey or maybe sky blue?" Kurt asked.

"Grey would look best on you." Blaine commented smiling across at him.

"Really? Blue goes with my eyes."

"Blue distracts from your eyes and really.." He lowered his voice and leaned slightly closer. "Nothing should distract from your eyes."

Kurt smiled unable to take his own eyes away from Blaine's. The warm hazel color always lighted up slightly when Blaine smiled and Kurt could sometimes just find himself lost in them. The first time they had made love he had spent almost an hour just staring into those eyes occasionally kissing and slowly stroking fingers over arms and chest and neck till he knew every inch of bare flesh by touch but not by sight because those eyes had refused to release him.

"No Kurt." Burt said drawing them both back into reality. "They don't."

"Take a step back guys."

Burt turned the switch of the rill on and the machine came to life with a loud groaning buzz. The large drill bit descended down and touched the ice immediately sending a shower of sharp white snow flew out. The drill bit seemed to move slowly and Burt concentrated on the bit then put a slight bit of pressure on the handle pushing it down further letting a larger spray of ice shards out. Kurt took a step back.

Burt held the second pair of goggles out at arms length.

Finn looked once at Blaine who gestured that he should go first. Finn smiled excitedly and took a step forwards taking the goggles and snapping them on. Burt slowly handed control of the drill over to Finn.

"Slowly." Burt warned.

Finn laughed as the ice sprayed up around him. When Burt decided his turn was over he turned to Blaine and waved him over. Blaine hesitated.

"I think Finn's really having too much fun."

"Nah, it's alright." Finn said with a slight shrug.

Blaine rolled his shoulders slightly in the way that Kurt had seen him do to warm up before going on stage and he took the goggles off Burt. He pushed them on making his thick curls bunch up around the elastic. He turned and pulled at Kurt sticking his tongue out and rolling his eyes.

Kurt giggled lightly. He looked crazy but still adorable.

"You dork." Kurt said fondly.

"You love it." Was Blaine's answer as he turned around and shuffled in next to Finn.

"Easy does it now boys."

Finn and Blaine swapped over rather awkwardly with Finn not being able to let go of the drill until Blaine had his hands on the handles which meant Finn had to duck under his arms which seeing as Finn was much bigger than Blaine was a bit odd.

Unlike Finn Blaine frowned slightly in concentration as he lowered the drill bit further. They had now made a sizeable hole of about a foot deep and a foot diameter. Blaine bit his lip slightly.

"Mr..Burt." Blaine corrected himself. "I think it's almost through the .. feel of it just changed slightly."

"Right slow it up and hand it over to Kurt."

Blaine nodded and Finn handed Kurt his goggles. Kurt held them between his two fingers and looked at them with slight disgust.

"These are going to mess up my hair."

"Put the goggles on Kurt." Burt said.

Kurt opened his mouth to argue but then looked over at Blaine who was watching him intently his eyes beseeching under the goggles. Kurt sighed and carefully placed the goggles on careful not to mess his hair too much. Kurt walked over to Blaine trying not to look down to see what the ice flakes were doing to his boots. He placed his gloved hand on top of Blaine's and looked over at him with a smile. Then he ducked under Blaine's arms so he was in-between them. He placed his hands firmly on top of Blaine's letting him know he didn't want him to leave just yet. Blaine leaned in slightly his cool breath tickling the patch of uncovered skin at the nape of Kurt's neck. He relished this moment that they could be close to each other.

After only a few seconds the tickling breath on Kurt's neck was gone. Blaine's hands slide over Kurt's and came to rest on top of them.

"Have you got it?"

Kurt had paid little attention to the humming machine under his hands. It didn't impress him in the slightest; machines never did although he had been working with his father in the garage since around the time his other had died. At first only making cups of tea and reading fashion magazines in a place where his dad could see him but eventually coming to learn the parts of the cars and how they all fitted together. But it surprised him when the drill suddenly lurched forwards.

"Wow!"

Blaine was there in seconds hitting the off button. Kurt gave him a thankful look.

"You through?" Burt asked.

"I'm guessing that's what it was." Kurt answered.

"Here hand it over."

Burt took the drill off Kurt and pulled it up.

"Are you alright Dad?"

"Stop hovering will you. Blaine."

Blaine stepped forwards and took the drill off Burt. He bent his knees and leaned it against his shoulder picking it up with ease to rest it back in the corner.

Kurt watched the show of strength with wide eyes. He loved to watch those arms muscles straining, not that he could see them under the multiple layers. He let out a little sigh that stopped when Burt clapped him on the back. Kurt turned around to give him a 'what?' look.

"Try to control the raging hormones for now will yah."

Kurt felt his cheeks grow hot. Blaine looked around and gave a questioning little smile.

"Right." Burt looked down into the foot wide hole. Past all the cool white ice was still black water. "Good hole boys."

"What next?" Blaine asked.

Burt went to where he had left the fishing gear the night before.

"We prepare the lines."

Burt showed them how to make up the fishing rods. Kurt didn't watch until Burt got the box of flies out.

"Now." He said as he opened it "Different types of flies.."

"Oh feathers." Kurt said moving forwards. "They're quite cute; I could use some of those to revamp last seasons jackets."

"No." Burt said. "Right as I was saying, different flies different fish. These five here, are the ones we will be using. They'll attract the type of fish that they have in this lake. So, pick one each."

Blaine leant forwards and picked out a black and white fly. Finn took a Blue one and Burt a green.

"Kurt?"

"I'm going to have to insist on passing on this one. Fish smell, and although I can respect how their scales look like sequences making them the divas of the sea …"

"Fine Kurt. I guess you always did like the little mermaid."

"Sha la la la my oh my looks like the boys to shy not going to kiss the boy." Blaine sung.

Finn laughed.

"Okay come on guys." Burt said drawing attention back yet again. "In a river you flick the line out but in this space just straighten your line and drop the flies in."

The boys dropped their flies in with slight little plopping noises.

"Right now pull up your chairs and lets settle in." Burt said.

The boys dragged their chairs along the ice and sat in a lose circle around the ice hole.

Finn leaned over the pool staring for a minute then licked his lips.

"What do we do now?"

"We wait."

"Oh cool." Finn sat looking into the water for another long minute. "For how long?" He asked.

"As long as it takes for the fish to bite." Burt answered.

"Oh." Finn answered then the smile faded slightly.

Kurt got a copy of vogue out of his bag and sat on the lower bunk gathering the sheets up around his shoulders. They still smelled of Blaine's body spray. Kurt spent a comfortable hour lying on the bed flicking through the pages checking out the fabulous photo shots and glancing over at Blaine when he thought he wasn't looking.

Burt told fishing stories of when he used to go fishing with his dad. Finn occasionally asked questions Blaine just gave the odd laugh, and Kurt interrupted occasionally with sarcastic remarks about his Dad's side of the family. Usually to do with their habits of continuously asking him if he was straight yet and getting drunk at family parties and losing articles of clothing or doing strange things to neighbors pets.

"Wow, wow. What's happening?" Finn said standing up as his fishing line started to move.

"You've got one. Pull your line up then start reeling her in." Burt said jumping up and rushing over to help. There was an excited rush as Finn started to reel in the fish. Kurt pulled himself up to watch. A silver fish, about nine inches in length came out of the water. It wiggled on the line and splashed water droplets over the ice.

"Nice job Finn." Burt said clapping Finn on the shoulder.

" DON'T KILL IT!" Kurt jumped up and grabbed hold of the fishing line. "This is barbaric it's a blood sport."Kurt snapped angrily.

"Hey what are you doing?" Finn said looking confused.

"You're hurting it. It's scared." Kurt said gently taking the fish in his gloved hands and carefully trying to remove the hook from its lips.

Blaine stood up but like the others he could just stand there a little unsure of what was going on.

"There you go. It's alright now." Kurt said softly. He knelt down by the hole and gently slipped the fish back into the black water watching it slip back down into the blackness. He stayed kneeling by the lake staring down at the water. Blaine was the first to move. He knelt next to Kurt and put his hand on his shoulder.

"He's going to be fine." He whispered placing his hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt leaned his head on his shoulder.

Burt sighed and looked at Finn. He walked forwards and gently laid his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"It's alright Kurt. We just won't do anymore fishing. Right boys?" He asked looking back and forth between Finn and Blaine.

"Of course." Blaine said straight away.

"Yeah, definitely." Finn followed.

"Come on, it's cold down here." Blaine said standing up and offering Kurt his hand. Kurt wiped the un-fallen tears from his eyes with the back of his sleeve before taking his hand and allowing himself to be pulled up and clapped on the back by his dad.

"Let's get you warm." Blaine said sitting down on the bunk and pulling Kurt down with him. He wrapped his arms around Kurt and rested his head in the crock of Kurt's neck.

"I'm sorry I'm so… sensitive." Kurt whispered just for Blaine to hear.

"Don't be stupid." Blaine whispered back his breath tickling Kurt's skin. "You care, it's what made me realize I Love you remember."

Kurt was quiet. He felt that his family was disappointed but he could not see the pain of that animal. He knew that its pain and fear was not the same that a Human felt but it was still there. He felt a pressure on his hand and he looked down to see Blaine's red gloves resting lightly on top of his green one. He looked up to see the concern in Blaine's eyes and knew that he had been quiet for too long. He brushed his lips gently against Blaine's, a caress more than a kiss.

"I'm fine. Are you disappointed Dad?" He asked looking up at his father.

The man blowing on his coffee looked up at him. He chuckled soundlessly for a second.

"No, I should have expected it. It was what your mother would have done. And I could never be disappointed in you doing what it's in your nature to do. Besides this fishing trip is not about fishing it's about getting to hang with you guys. "

Kurt nodded lightly his chest feeling restricted at the mention of his mother.

"What was she like?" The sudden question had come from Finn. He looked slightly embarrassed by the three identical stares his question was met with. "I mean, was she like Mom?"

Burt stared at him for a moment then straightened in his seat and took a deep breath.

"Not really. Only in the sense that she was very caring. She felt affection for everybody, even people she would never meet. If she knew of anybody hurting then she would try to take care of them. "

Kurt was quiet as he looked down at the ice and listened to his father recalling the woman they had both loved so dearly. When Blaine's hand tightened around his he gave it a little squeeze of thanks. There was complete and eerie silence in the hut for what felt like long moments for all of them. Then Kurt spoke, his voice not much louder than a whisper.

"She liked to sing, as she did the housework."

"That's why you like to sing." Blaine said softly.

Kurt nodded his head.

"I used to sing with her, I remember not being very old, three or four. She was ironing a blazer for me to wear to a party, she was singing and I started singing with her. She smiled down at me and she brushed her fingers through my hair and told me I sung like the angels. It made me feel special."

Burt nodded.

"She loved music, she would be so proud to know you perform in front of all those people. It takes guts. And the way you're always yourself no matter what anybody else says or thinks, she would have loved to know that you have so much strength in you."

"Do you miss her?" Finn asked.

"I do. And don't you think that means I love your mother any less because I don't." He quickly said. "But Lizzie isn't really gone cause she's in Kurt. All that strength and caring and those blue eyes, they're all from Lizzie. And when you speak kid, sometimes you speak with her voice, I don't mean the high pitched thing but the words you say. They're exactly what your mother would say. "

Kurt pulled away from Blaine.

"I know. I remember sometimes when I have a problem I just think about what she'd say and I know that she'd be proud of you too Dad."

Burt looked down at his hands and shook his head softly.

"Some here Kid." He said. Waving his arm for Kurt to go over to him. Kurt got up and walked over to hug his father.

"You're a good kid." Burt said quietly.

"I love you Dad."

"I love you too, always, you know that. You to Finn."

Kurt pulled away and quietly wiped his eyes,

"Right." Burt said pulling himself back together. "Didn't you all pack your ice-skates?"

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews I'm glad to know that some people are enjoying this. It's quiet fun to write.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

sorry that I haven't been updating as quickly as I said I would. I'm really easily distracted and while writing this chapter have written two one shots (ones up, it's a Klaine that take's part in 3x08 it's on my profile so check it out) and am still trying to work on three other wip. In good news the next chapter will be uploaded at the same time as a very smutty first time klaine one-shot.

* * *

><p>"Didn't you all pack your ice skates?"<p>

"No." Kurt said shaking his head. "I don't have ice skates."

"Actually you do. Wes leant you a pair, well he leant them to me for you."

Kurt stared at Blaine for a moment.

"Perfect." He said with false enthusiasm.

"What its fun." Blaine said questioning the unspoken disapproval in Kurt's statement.

Kurt shrugged.

"I tried once when I was a child but falling over and having a lot of people laugh at you never really counted as fun in my books."

"Kurt, nobody here is going to laugh at you. The only people for miles around are you're family and those three fishermen we saw this morning and to be fair they probably already think we're either complete idiots who were trying to use mud camouflage in the middle of a white frozen lake or that we're all slightly weird."

"Since when was a young man caring about his complexion weird?"

"That's not the point." Blaine said unwrapping his arms from around Kurt and standing up. Kurt looked up at him with slightly confused eyes. Blaine took his hands. "Nobody's going to laugh at you Kurt and I'm not going to let you fall. Finn's going to fall and we're going to laugh at him."

Blaine turned to smile at Finn who opened his mouth as if to argue but then just shrugged.

"Yeah that's probably true. And I guess Kurt still owes me a few licks from when I used to let the Football team throw him in the dumpster."

"Wait, What?" Burt asked. Looking at Finn, he seemed more puzzled than angry. "You joined in with that?"

Finn shrugged and looked a bit depressed.

"I'm not proud of it. It was before I joined Glee club. It always felt wrong but I didn't have the confidence to stand up and say it was wrong until I joined Glee."

"It's okay Dad, I completely forgave him for that long ago. He never actually threw me in himself and he always let me take my designer jackets off first."

"Okay." Burt said nodding slightly. "I just didn't know about that. I knew about the crush thing but…"

"Wait? What crush?" Blaine asked looking around confused. Kurt took a deep breath and leaned back on the bed supporting himself on his palms.

He looked nervously past Blaine at Finn.

"I uh… before I met you I kind of had a crush on Finn."

Blaine's thick triangular eyebrows headed for his curly hairline. He pursed his lips and struggled for words for a full minute.

"What?"

Kurt took another deep breath… this one was going to take some explaining.

"I had a crush, I was young and stupid."

"Wait ." Finn said looking puzzled. "Are you saying that fancying me is stupid?"

"Please Finn I'm trying to explain this to Blaine without it coming out as creepily incestuous."

"You're not really managing." Blaine said.

"Blaine…I.. okay, yes it's weird. But honestly it was like a small crush, I made a fool out of myself."

"You can say that again." Burt chuckled.

"And it was over long before me and Finn became brothers. "

"Can we not talk about this anymore it's kind of creepy, I mean I love you man and I'd rather not think of the fact that you once wanted to make out with me."

Kurt raised his hands in the air and raised his voice.

"Oh my god that's just disgusting now. I want to yank my brain out and clean it with bleach."

"Okay..I .. you're.." Blaine shook his head still trying to figure out what to say.

"Yeah our family had a few teething problems but all families like ours, families who are coming together after losing people and spending years broken have those problems. Okay not exactly like ours but hey we sorted it all out in the end, right boys." Burt explained.

"Right." Finn and Kurt said.

"The past is the past Blaine." Kurt said with a light shrug. "And it's regrettable but we can't change it."

Blaine shook his head slightly and reached out for Kurt's hand grasping it tightly in his own.

"Okay, I'll try and put it out of my mind. It's a little disturbing but then again I made out with Rachel so we've both done disturbing things in the past."

"Wait, are you saying that making out with my girlfriend is disturbing?"

"I'm just saying at least Kurt was always true to who he was."

"Yeah apart from the time he made out with Brittany."

"What?"

"Okay time for skating."Kurt said desperately.

"Yeah." Burt backed him up standing up.

Blaine looked confused. Around the same level of confused as if he had suddenly came to the realization that he was not actually on a fishing (without the fishing) trip with his boyfriend but was in actual fact in the midst of a reality TV. show where his friends had all been swapped with chimpanzees in suites.

"Dude, that's probably a conversation to save for later." Finn said then lowered his voice to a whisper. "Later tonight perhaps we can sneak some more of that whiskey and I'll tell you all about it."

Blaine slowly nodded.

"Are you skating with us Dad?"

Burt laughed. "No I uh think I'll just let you young kids do the skating. I'm going to move one of the chairs and sit out there with some coffee."

"Okay. Blaine?"

Blaine looked at his boyfriends, mouth still open in dazed shock.

"Yeah babe."

Finn hid a small chuckle behind his hand at the endearment.

"Where are the skates?"

"Oh." Blaine turned around and grabbed the giant duffle bag from below the bunk. He searched through it and pulled out two sets of ice skates. As Blaine was doing this Finn was searching for his own skates and Burt was moving one of the rubber mats and chairs outside.

Blaine held the newer pair out to Kurt. Kurt looked at them.

"They don't go with my outfit."

"Kurt."

"But then again apart from you know the blades.." Kurt said shrugging. "They could be quite in season."

"It's winter, they're ice skates, they are definitely in season."

Kurt tilted his head and gave him a slightly reproachful look.

"Now, put these on and then we can pretend to be like those couple in the nineteen forties movies that hold hands and sing as they spin around on the ice. "

Kurt considered this.

What songs?"

"Uh.. white Christmas."

Kurt smiled.

"Okay."

They sat down and tied the skates on. Kurt swapped a small smile with Finn who was struggling with his (also borrowed) ice-skates.

"You know I tried out for the hockey team once, I junior school, before I realized that football is cooler."

"How interesting." Kurt stated, obviously not finding it interesting in the least.

"I used to go skating every winter. My Mum used to take me and occasionally my Dad would even come along."

"Sounds like a wonderful tradition, did you just grow out of it?"

Blaine looked down at his hands his eyes went distant for a moment.

"Something like that."

Kurt knowing something was wrong squeezed his hand.

Blaine sighed.

"They haven't really tried to do anything with me for the last few years. The summer I came out my Mom and Dad were all over me they thought I was going through some kind of.." Blaine moved his hands around trying to come up with a way of putting his thought into words. "Needy attention grabbing phase. When they kind of realized I wasn't pretending to be gay for attention they just … Mom didn't give up on me she just doesn't seem to want to deal with me or spend any time with me these days. I mean it's not like I really need her anymore not for most things but it would be nice."

"That sucks man." Finn said.

Kurt knocked his shoulders against Blaine.

"She doesn't know what she's missing."

Blaine smiled.

"This is cool though, that you guys hang out like this. I miss it with my own parents but I really appreciate being here with you. With all of you."

"No probs man. It's kind of cool you're here. Kurt doesn't whine nearly as much when you're around."

Kurt shot his brother a filthy look then tried to stand up and tottered uneasily so that he had to grab hold of the top bunk.

"Hey." Blaine said standing up and leaning his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "I got you. Let's do this."

"Totally." Finn said standing up and then after waving his hands around in mid air for a moment righting himself. "Hey, not as hard as it looks."

"Okay. Just try walking for now. I've got you." Blaine said walking to the doorway leaning on each other till they reached the wall and were able to half support themselves on the wall.

"Guess I'm on my own. " Finn muttered taking a full experimental steps forwards and then losing his balance and falling on his ass. Kurt turned around and smiled.

"Hey I didn't laugh when you fell over the other night."

"Blaine." Kurt said.

"Yeah."

"We're going back, New Directions never leaves a man behind. And neither do the Hummels." Kurt said heroically.

Blaine rolled his eyes. The turned around and made their way back to Finn with careful and slow steps. Kurt reached his hand out and pulled Finn up then wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Okay. Everybody right foot forwards." Blaine said.

"I think we should start with the left." Finn said.

"Oh come on." Blaine said frustrated.

"Finn, Blaine just come on." Kurt said.

What happened next was that Finn put his left leg forwards just as Kurt put his right foot forwards then slipped slightly so that the blades of their skates snagged on one another. When Finn put his foot down Kurt fell side ways into him. Blaine who had his arm around Kurt's waist half turned to try and steady his boyfriend getting his own skates caught on one of the rubber mats and also falling. All this took about three point nine seconds but the result was that Finn was laid out with his back flat on the floor and his knees bent upwards. Kurt was sprawled in a rather undignified fashion in-between those spread knees and Blaine was on all fours hovering over the two of them. There was an awkward stunned silence for a moment as each of the boys tried to figure out where they were how they got there and whether they had managed to injure themselves on the trip.

"Dude, you're squashing my balls." Finn stated matter of fact.

"OH sorry I.." Kurt tried to raise himself up on his hands and knees but as Blaine had not yet moved out of the way his ass came into contact with Blaine's crotch.

"Ah, just let me.." Blaine muttered managing to regain his balance just enough to take his hands from the icy floor and place them on Kurt's back.

"Hey Guys this is Al.."

Three pairs of eyes snapped upwards (though due to Finn's position he still couldn't see) as Burt appeared in the doorway with one of the fishermen from the morning hovering behind him. Finn broke the second of stunned silence.

"We are not having a threesome."

"So the one on the bottom is my Step-son Finn, the one straddling him is my boy Kurt and the guy on top who's got hold of his ass is his boyfriend Blaine."

"Nice to meet you." Blaine said.

The man, Alan looked at the three boys his expression unreadable.

"Afternoon." He muttered gruffly.

* * *

><p>Reviews make me smile.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, I hadn't considered adding Original characters until, well until I wrote in original characters. Who wants to get to know the three fishermen? That is who wants another excuse for Kurt to get drunk and hit on Blaine in front of his dad brother and three random strangers?

P.S., first chapter of my first time smutty Klaine fic is up check my profile page if you'd like to read it.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Hummel, I don't suppose you could give me a hand?" Blaine asked.<p>

Burt walked forward and offered Blaine a hand allowing him to steady himself enough to take his hands off Kurt and collapse onto the bunk. Kurt was then able to stand up and to help Finn up. They all managed to sit on the bunk though it was a bit of a squeeze.

"Alan here tells me the silvertails are biting and wanted to borrow a lure"

"Oh right." Kurt said his voice high pitched with slight worry. The fisherman, Alan did look rather forbidding. "We.. uh .. were just having some problems with our skates." Kurt muttered.

"Yeah." He muttered.

"Right lets find that lure box." Burt said clapping his hands together and looking round the hut finding the box resting below their little table.

Alan, who now Kurt had a chance to look at him was wearing all new fishing waterproofs in a deep blue that rather suited his icy blue eyes and silvering hair. He was staring at Kurt and Blaine mutely and in a way that really made Kurt feel uncomfortable. He knew this look, this was the 'I think people like you shouldn't even exist look'. But the something unusual happened. The man gave a small smile and winked at him. Kurt was just confused.

"So you boys are all high school seniors?" Alan asked. Although his voice was rough it seemed quiet friendly.

"Me and Kurt are but Blaine's a junior." Finn answered.

Alan nodded slowly.

"You boys been together long?"

Now Kurt was really confused, was this man actually asking about his and Blaine's relationship?

Kurt opened and closed his mouth a couple of times trying to decide how to answer. Burt had frozen with the box in his hand and was watching them carefully.

"Since last April." Blaine asked, his polite dapper façade coming into view.

Alan nodded.

"My partner and I are coming up to our eighteenth anniversary. Booked tickets to go up to New York and make it official. He planned this weekend especially to ask his brother to be our best man. Guy loves ice fishing."

Kurt just stared at him mouth open, Blaine was having much the same reaction. Burt was the one to give a wide smile.

"Congratulations that's great."

"Yeah, it was about time."

Burt handed over the little wooden box.

"Why don't you take the whole thing? Kurt has some moral issues with fishing."

Alan gave a little laugh and took the box.

"Thank you, I'll bring them back tonight. Hey we've got a bottle of scotch, perhaps you'll have a drink with us Burt."

"Yeah, sounds good. Just come on over whenever."

"Great. I'll see you tonight. Finn, Blaine Kurt, be careful on the ice okay."

"Yeah." Kurt said still stunned.

Alan walked out with a small salute leaving them in silence for a moment.

"So.. that guys gay?" Finn said.

"Yeah." Kurt said again.

"It's a great coincidence isn't it?" Blaine said now seeming excited. "I mean, I don't think I've ever really got to talk to an older gay guy. I mean there was that time at the... at that party me and Kurt and Sebastian went to." Blaine said suddenly realizing he was about to revel that he had gone to a bar to Kurt's dad. " But I didn't really talk to anybody."

"What party?" Burt asked.

"Oh just a .. party thing. Sebastian knew of a GLBT meeting that was going on and we went to it. Didn't stay long, it wasn't all that good."

Burt stared at him as if not sure whether he was telling the truth then nodded.

"I know you boys probably have some kind of questions, but don't over do it okay?"

"I won't. I just want to know what their lives have been like. I want to know if the stares ever go away and if they had any other difficulties like in jobs and stuff. I know it's a few years on but I keep on thinking life will be better after high school I just want to know if there are going to be more problems along the way." Blaine said.

"Okay, just don't over do it." Burt repeated. "Are you guys actually going to do some ice skating before lunch?"

"Can't we have lunch first, it is like past midday." Finn said.

"Finn you're always thinking about your stomach." Kurt complained.

Blaine's whisper of 'I'm always thinking about your stomach' was heard by both Kurt and Finn but Finn decided something's were simply best ignored.

"Well I could use some dinner." Burt said.

"Bacon sandwiches." Finn said excitedly.

"No, we're all going to have guacamole salad, with some ham because I don't care what you say it ain't a proper meal if it doesn't have some dead animal."

"Dad you just insulted every vegetarian in the world along with the Jewish and Muslim faiths."

"Sorry Kurt." Burt said turning to find the salad which he had placed on the table so it wouldn't freeze. As Burt started chopping up the salad he had brought and the apples. Kurt quickly changed his ice skates back to his green rubber boots to help his father. Blaine moved to do the same but Kurt placed his hand on his arm.

"No, too many chefs. Besides you should keep warm, wouldn't want you to catch a cold." Kurt bent to kiss his nose.

"Yeah, because ice skating on a frozen lake is going to keep me nice and toasty."

"Actually with all the movement it will keep you quite warm." Burt threw over his shoulder.

The meal was simple, Burt cut up the salad and placed it with the guacamole and apples on to a plate whilst Kurt heated the almost frozen ham in a dry frying pan. He hummed happily as he worked. Within ten minutes they all had a plate of salad. Finn managed to hop over to one of the chairs so that Blaine and Kurt would be able to eat in comfort next to each other.

Finn made faces as he ate; Burt kept quiet after all Kurt had made him eat worse after his heart attack.

"When did you learn to be such a good cook?" Blaine asked.

"It's warmed up ham, it doesn't take much."

"No." Blaine laughed. "I mean some of the other things, that cheese and chive soufflé, the melting middle chocolate cake and the fish pie, I mean that was so creamy."

"I've just picked it up along the way. It was that or have fatty take out meals every night."

"Yeah, I am not a very domestic man." Burt explained. "And half the time I didn't really have time to do much after work other than nuke a t.v. dinner. When Kurt went up to middle school and started walking home on his own he decided to use the time between him getting home and me getting home to cook dinner."

"Home ec classes were rubbish at my middle school but we did have cookery channel."

"Well you definitely have a talent for it." Blaine said.

"Why are you kissing his ass? Have you done something wrong?" Finn asked.

"No." Blaine said with a little laugh. "I am telling my boyfriend that I admire and appreciate his skills. Do I have to have done something wrong to do that? Unless you meant it literally and then the answer is because he has an extraordinary cute…"

"You're only suspicious because you're used to dating girls with already dangerously inflamed egos." Kurt said quickly.

"I'm glad you're relaxing around us kid." Burt said to Blaine. "The almost British politeness was starting to grate on my nerves but perhaps you could remain a little shy, you know keep some things to yourself."

"Sorry Mr. Hummel, It was a bad joke. Blaine said with a small guilty look.

"That's okay. You're taking all the plates out to the shower block to wash them later as an apology."

"Of course." Blaine said. "Would it be okay if I did that after ice skating?

"Yeah alright." Burt moaned.

Finn looked around from face to face.

"I have no idea what's going on."

"I'm going to do the washing up." Blaine answered with fake enthusiasm. "But not until after I've got Kurt on the ice. And we come up with at least two songs for the icy musical extravaganza."

"Although I love the idea of skin tight sequined body suits, especially on you, and of musical numbers based around my life I don't think I will ever be able to do a triple duck rose spin." Kurt said.

"A triple duck rose spin?"

"Or whatever they're called."

"Well, we'll write it and we'll get somebody else to play you. Leonardo Dicaprio in Kurt on Ice." Blaine said looking upwards and pretending to be looking at Kurt's name in lights above his head.

"Leonardo DiCaprio?"

"Titanic Leo not Black Deliah Leo."

"And who will play you my prince charming?"

"Hmm.. I don't know." Blaine said softly leaning in so his nose was almost touching Kurt's. "You pick." He almost growled.

Kurt let out a small giggle then blushed at his reaction.

"I'll uh.. have to think about that one."

"Come on." Blaine said reaching down for the discarded skates that had been left at the foot of the bed. "Let's go plan the first number."

Kurt tied up his ice skates and they all gave it a second go at getting outside. This time Burt decided to give Finn a hand to save them the trouble of trying to get three people with linked arms through an average sized door.

The moment Burt let go of Finn he froze, he looked around scared to move. One of the problems with being so tall is that you've got further to fall and it hurts a lot more, especially if you bang your head against a lot of frozen water.

Kurt laughed as Blaine carefully let go of his hand and skated backwards before turning and racing circles around Kurt throwing in some of his crazy hip wiggles and finger clicks.

"Guess you know what you're doing then." Burt said throwing himself down in his chair and pouring himself a cup of hot coffee.

Blaine shrugged modestly.

"I did used to go to the indoor rink adjuring the summer holidays as well."

He smirked at Kurt and then started skating backwards his legs crisscrossing each other.

"Show off." Kurt said trying not to smirk.

"You love it."

"Totally."

Blaine slid to a stop in front of him and reached to take his hands.

"Just bend your knees slightly and lean forwards. I won't let you fall. That's right now try moving forwards. You got it!" Blaine said excitedly. Kurt stared down at his feet but after he had managed to move about three feet forwards he looked up at Blaine with a wide smile.

"Oh my god, I'm ice skating! Dad, look I'm ice-skating!"

"You look good Kid." Burt shouted not even looking up from his fishing magazine.

Finn laughed. He had managed to move up to the fishing hut and was slowly moving round it trying to find his balance.

"So, what first? Making up songs about your life or singing white Christmas?"

"I've got another one." Kurt said, he was really gaining confidence. He and Blaine were skating in slow circles their eyes hardly ever leaving each other.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There is just one thing I need<br>I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<br>I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true...  
>All I want for Christmas is<br>You... yea yea"

Blaine smiled and let go of one of Kurt's hands confident that he was now capable of skating largely unaided. He turned slightly so they could skate next to each other. Then he took the second verse.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There is just one thing I need<br>(and I) Don't care about presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<br>I don't need to hang my stocking  
>There upon the fireplace<br>Santa Claus won't make me happy  
>With a toy on Christmas day<br>I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas is you...<br>You baby"

"Hey Kurt, if you don't want anything else for Christmas does that mean I can return the Gucci Scarf? "

Kurt froze.

"Don't you dare." As Kurt turned to shoot a bitch look at his Dad he saw Finn staring carefully at his feet as he shuffled around. He turned to look at Blaine. Blaine nodded and let go of Kurt's hand.

"You okay?"

"I got it.:"

Kurt skated cautiously over to Finn.

"Come on Finn." Kurt said holding his hand out to Finn.

"Oh, thanks Kurt." Finn said taking his hand.

Kurt held his hand and led him out to the middle of the lake. Finn moved clumsily out.

"Looking good Finn." Burt shouted.

"Okay, I'm going to let go of you now."

"Please don't."

"It's oaky. If you fall I won't laugh."  
>"I'm letting go now." Kurt said. He dropped his hand.<p>

Finn stood with his arms stretched out a look of complete shock on his face.

"Try moving." Blaine shouted.

Finn took an experimental slide forwards. Then looking up with his childish smile he started skating.

"I can skate, up yours hockey dudes!"

Kurt laughed, it was good to see his brother looking do happy. It was strange, he never thought he would enjoy a fishing trip but despite the cold and the food and the lack of lighted vanity mirrors he was having a good time.

"SO, uh.. where do we start the story of Kurt. At birth might be a bit weird, we could do at high school?" Blaine asked joining Kurt again.  
>"I think we should work on the general themes before the songs."<p>

There was a loud thud. They both turned to see Finn had fallen over.

"Don't laugh." Kurt said biting his lip.

"Why would I laugh, it's totally not funny." Blaine said smiling broadly.

"TIMBER." Burt shouted briefly looking up from his magazine.

Blaine snorted loudly and hid his face in his hands making Kurt start giggling and within seconds they were laughing uncontrollably.

* * *

><p>Next chapter: More drunk Kurt!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Merry Christmas to you all! Here's a little stocking filler Drunk Horny Kurt! Oh and there's another chpater of my Klaine sex fic 'when it's right' up so take a look if you want.

P.S. The Gloucester cheese rolling festival is an annual event in Gloucester England. And though many girls wish of finding their knights in shining armor in moonlit parks or whatever but I have always enjoyed cheese and running down hills and doing extraordinarily dangerous things for fun, therefore I want to meet my dream man in the exact way that Alan and Micko meet (as described in this chapter).

Micko and Aslo are based up two of the Finnish lumberjacks I used to live with (the other two being Micka and Asla,) who introduced me to Finnish vodka which is twice the strength of Russian but tastes just like water so you don't realize you're drunk until you're throwing a glass bottle out the window shouting 'toravitch' and falling over. Here we go…

* * *

><p>The day had gone quickly after their fishing mishap. Blaine and Kurt and Finn had skated rather happily all of them taking their turns at falling over (though Blaine only did so once). They gave up on skating when the temperature started to drop and their limbs ached from the various bruises they had received. Blaine had done the washing up as promised and Kurt had actually eaten a bacon sandwich. Then Burt had lit the lamps and got placed all their chairs in a circle around the hole in the floor (which was starting to ice over) and placed their small table over said hole so they could all play a game of cards. Burt had just laid out a hand of poker when there was a knock on the cabin door.<p>

"Come in." Burt shouted leaning back in his chair.

Alan walked in followed by two men who it could clearly be seen were twins despite that one had long hair tied back and some designer stubble and the other was clean shaven, huskier and with a bold spot matching Burt's. Both were six two and wide shouldered with reddish hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hi Alan." Burt said.

Alan nodded.

"Burt, this is my partner Micko and his brother Aslo. I came to return your lure box."

"Thanks for lending us it." Aslo said. "We probably doubled our catch."

"You're welcome, Aslo and Micko, is that Scandinavian?"

"Finnish, our father moved over here in his twenties our mothers a Dixie chick." The other twin, Micko said then held up his hand showing a bottle of dark amber liquid. "Will you have a drink with us, to say thanks for the lures."

"Yeah." Burt said with enthusiasm. "Pull up a chair."

There was a little bit of scrapping and moving about (Kurt and Blaine took the opportunity to move onto the bed and the circle was widened and moved to create a semi circle around the bed. They could all just about reach the table if they tried. There were a few laughs and jokes about the cold and frost bite and Burt introduced Kurt and Finn as his sons and Blaine as 'Kurt's boyfriend'. Then they found cups and Micko paused as he opened the bottle of scotch looking over at Burt.

"The boys?" He asked.

"How offended are you by teenage drinking?"

Aslo gave a deep chuckle.

"At their age we visited Finland for a year and drank vodka like water."

"Well, last night we all had a shot of whiskey as it's a male bonding weekend and I'm here to look after them I guess making it a naughty weekend won't hurt."

"YES!" Finn shouted.

Burt chuckled lightly.

"Don't tell your Mom."

"Deal."

They found cups and Micko poured liquid into their cups, making each the size of a triple shot.

"It's ironic, isn't it?" Aslo said.

"What is?" Finn asked.

"That we don't have any ice."

Everybody gave a short laugh and settled down in their seats. This time it was Finn who coughed when he tried to drink the alcohol.

"Yeah, it'll do that." Aslo said.

Blaine and Kurt sniffed at the liquid and both gave an experimental little sip.

"I don't think it's as bad as Whiskey." Kurt muttered.

"I'll get you a bottle for your twenty-first then." Blaine joked.

"My twenty-first is before yours so how are you going to buy it?"

Blaine hunched his shoulders lightly. "Finn is twenty-one two months before you so I'll convince him to get it for me."

"But when I'm twenty-one we will both be living in our apartment in New York. You would have to fly all the way back to Ohio to convince Finn to buy the whiskey."

"Ah, overnight shipping."

Kurt pretended to hit his forehead with his palm.

"Okay, that was stupid."

"You boys are going to New York?" Alan asked.

"He's going to get in." Blaine said bumping his shoulder lightly against Kurt's. Kurt smiled and rested his head against Blaine shoulder in response.

"And so am I, though maybe not the same one. Kurt will spend his first year in halls, I'm not sure about my first year, Kurt will be in his second and I want to have an apartment together but…"

"But I think that as I will have the opportunity to experience living in halls Blaine should also get that opportunity."

"But after a year without you.."

"Not without me just away from me during term time."

"Which will make every minute of term feel like an eternity. I think I will want to spend as much time with you in New York as possible. With busy and different schedules that means living together. At least then we'll get to see each other at night."

"Isn't an apartment in new York expensive?" Burt said reminding the couple there were other people in the hut.

"Yeah, but my grandparents put aside some money for my college education when I was a toddler and we only need a one bedroom…." Blaine trialed off looking wearily at Burt.

Burt shook his head.

"It's years off and if you two are still together by then, well I think you'll have a mature enough relationship to make decisions about that sort of stuff on your own. Anyhow, I think we're being rude to our guests. What do you guys do?"

"Well I'm a lawyer." Aslo said.

"I own a sports shop." Micko said.

"And I make clothing, designers give me the designs measurements and textiles and I make them up." Alan explained.

Kurt who was drinking his scotch made a delighted sound.

"That is so cool. I love sewing; oh you can make our ice-skating outfits. Blaine and I have been playing with the idea of doing my life history as an ice skating musical."

Micko gave a deep chuckle.

"Sequins but no feathers." Blaine said.

"Oh Blaine."Kurt laughed clapping him on his arm. 'You're such a traditionalist."

Blaine shrugged.

"Wow, you two really found each other didn't you." Aslo laughed.

"Yep. We did." Blaine said softly. Hew kissed Kurt gently.

"They're good kids." Burt said as if in agreement.

" How did you meet?" Micko asked Blaine and Kurt.

"Well…" Kurt laughed.

"Kurt and I were on rival show choir teams and he came to my school to spy on me and my team. Except, he wasn't really good at it."

"I got distracted by you and your Katy Perry routine."

"And we became friends. And then Kurt was being bullied so he moved to my school. Then Kurt's Canary died.. and the rest as they say is history."

"Wait. What does the canary dying have to do with anything?" Aslo asked.

"Well when my Pavarotti, may he rest in peace, pasted I sung him Blackbird in lament. And my song moved Blaine until he realized that he was completely in love with me." Kurt said smiling widely at his boyfriend who also didn't seem capable of keeping his eyes off of him at that particular moment.

"That's about the sum of it."

"He said there is a moment when you say to yourself 'oh there you are, I've been waiting for you my entire life.' Me singing blackbird was that moment for him."

"Burt Finn, you may want to advert your eyes." Blaine said as he put his hand on Kurt's cheek.

"Thanks for the warning kid."

The kiss was long and romantic this time. They didn't want to part but both knew there was appoint when public affection crossed the lines to embarrassing. They pulled away spending a second looking at the way the lamplight feel across each others eyes.

"That's sweet." Alan said. "My first three relationships were with women. " He snorted at the word relationship.

Blaine gave Kurt a raised eyebrow and mouthed.

"We need to talk about Brittany."

"Not now." Kurt mouthed back.

"Yeah, my first relationship happened in a pub, It lasted all of an hour and that included two beers and dancing to a George Michaels medley." Micko said not noticing the silent conversation going on between the two boys.

"Who doesn't like Wham?" Blaine said.

"Sound's like you bumped into a Sebastian." Kurt said polishing off his drink.

"A Sebastian?" Aslo said.

"A guy we know, he's like .. predatory." Kurt answered.

"Ah, well if I remember rightly once I had accepted I was gay I kind of just wanted to prove it to myself sort of and usually by lots of sleeping around. I won't go into any detail but.." Micko said.

"What he's saying is that before meeting me his was a total man slut." Alan finished for him.

"Guys, I do not want to know any of this." Aslo said looking down.

Kurt laughed.

"Jeez, you sound like Finn."

"I get it." Finn said. " He's your little brother, like Kurt's mine and it doesn't matter how much difference in age there is."

"One hour thirteen minutes." Aslo answered.

"Yeah well you still don't want to think of them being .. in that sort of .. position. It has nothing to do with the gay thing." Finn added quickly.

"And yet I have to hear about your sex life from Rachel all the time."

"What?"

"I didn't hear that." Burt said again loudly.

"Anyway." Alan said loudly to change the conversation.

"Thank you." Burt said.

"So.." Alan said trying to think of something else to say. "You have a friend called Sebastian?"

Finn winced slightly at the bad topic of conversation.

"No! He is not a friend! He's totally annoying. Sebastian has a thing for Blaine but he won't accept that I am with him. He says I'm not good enough for Blaine and I'm going to end up as a waiter and I have a case of gay face." Kurt said his voice high with frustration and alcohol.

"Wait he said that?" Blaine asked.

"Of course he said that, he wants to sleep with you, no cuddling, and then chain you up like a little puppy he can show off."

Blaine's mouth dropped open and his eyebrows rose in surprise.

"So… dropping that one. How did you two meet?" He said quickly looking over at Micko and Alan.

"We both studied in England. And during the summer there's this event called the Gloucester cheese rolling festival. It's really extraordinary; it's been going on for hundreds of years. There's this really steep rocky hill in a little village and every year hundreds of people gather around this hill to watch the cheese rolling."

"I'm sorry." Blaine said. 'But what exactly is cheese rolling?"

"It's when they get a big round cheese and they roll it down the hill and hundreds of young men chase after it down the hill trying to reach the finishing line at the bottom before it does."

"I'm sorry what's the point of this?" Kurt asked.

"It's one of those quaint old English traditions that nobody really understands but everybody just accepts because it's tradition. Anyway, I arrive at this hill and I find what I think is a safe place to stand to watch and hundreds of young men lined up at the top of the hill and they let go of the cheese and then the men are running after it and it's mayhem. I mean just pure mayhem, because of the stones the boys are tripping over and some of them are rolling part way down the hill and some of them are falling over the ones who have already fallen making just big piles of bodies and then the ones still standing have to jump over those who are on the floor. So I was recording this pure mayhem absolutely fascinated at these dozens of people getting injured and I may have kind of crossed the lines."

"You definitely crossed the lines."

"I had my eye to the camera one minute and the next I was being thrown to the floor and I vaguely heard something snap and felt a blinding pain shoot up my arm.."

"Oh No!" Kurt said empathically.

"When I open my eyes I see this guy.." Alan pointed at Micko who smiled widely back as if at a fond memory. "Lying on top of me. He had tripped over a rock at great speed somersaulted through the air and crashed straight into me breaking my arm and my camera. It was an expensive camera too."

"He broke your arm!" Blaine said looking half way between aghast and amazed.

"Yep. And he just raised himself up on his elbows and looked at me and said, 'Ah, hello' to which I said 'I think you broke my arm and if you keep your hand there for another five seconds then you're going to have to buy me dinner.' Five seconds later he said ' Italian sound okay then' to which I said 'oh god get me a paramedic."

Burt laughed.

"The rest as they say is history. We didn't see each other for three months when we moved back to America and it was in those three months we decided being apart was torture and we should move to somewhere we could live together which we did."

"Aw, that's so sweet. " Kurt said leaning heavily against Blaine.

"He broke your arm?" Blaine repeated shaking his head.

Alan laughed good heartedly. "Yeah, but it was worth it."

"He still brings it up every opportunity he gets. Burt one more?" Micko said indicating his empty glass.

"No thanks, dodgy heart." Burt said.

"Aslo?" Micko said.

"Hand it over." Aslo said reaching for the bottle.

Burt reached over to the little table and grabbed the pack of cards resting there.

"Shall we play a game?" He asked.

"I want to play twister." Kurt slurred sleepily his fingers grasping onto Blaine's jumper. Blaine chuckled lightly.

"I don't think we have a board here Kurt." He explained gently.

"But I wanna play, I wanna play twister, naked with you. " Kurt sat up and pointed his finger in Blaine's face having trouble focusing his gaze.

"I am not hearing this." Burt groaned.

"Naked twister with you Mr. dapper sexy man." Kurt leant in to kiss Blaine but somehow managed to lose his balance and just fall over so that he was lying in his lap instead.

There was a loud laugh from all the men in the hut.

"Okay, I think he's drunk again." Finn said stating the obvious.

"I just love you so much." Kurt muttered into Blaine's lap.

"I love you too." Blaine said fondly, running his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"Oh God!" Kurt said quickly moving his head a few inches so that he was hanging over the side of the bed. Then he proceeded to vomit two glasses of whisky and two bacon sandwiches over Blaine's shoes.

Merry Christmas, please review, and remember this is a cautionary tale, lay low on the booze this Christmas!


	9. Chapter 9

This is getting to be so much longer than I expected, but I guess we only have two more nights and one more day of their weekend left. I mean, how many chapters could that take?

Contains nudity and naughtiness but all still within the t rating, I hope.

* * *

><p><span>Kurt on Ice chapter 9<span>

"Oh god I am so sorry."

Blaine froze with his hands in the air and a disgusted look on his face.

"I am so sorry Blaine."

"You okay kid?" Burt asks standing up.

"Don't worry about it Kurt, happens to us all." Alan said.

"Yeah, we've all been there." Aslo agreed.

"Oh god." Kurt moaned again.

"Shush, it's alright." Blaine said snapping out of his disgusted state and running his hands along Kurt's back.

"Kid?" Burt said again. "You feeling okay?"

"I feel sick and dizzy and embarrassed. Oh god, Blaine, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Kurt. It's gross but it's okay." Blaine said.

"I cannot believe that this is happening." Finn muttered.

"It happens." Burt said. "Did you bring spare shoes Kid?" Burt asked.

"I left them in the car. I'll take Kurt to the bathroom to get cleaned up."

"You going to be okay?" Burt asked.

"Yeah. Come on Kurt." Blaine said running his fingers through Kurt's hair before moving to stand up. He helped Kurt to his feet then paused as Kurt hiccupped. When he knew that he wasn't going to throw up again Blaine helped Kurt out the door of the hut.

"Wait." Burt called throwing his car keys at Blaine. Then he found Kurt's shower bag and threw it towards Blaine. He caught it one handed.

"Thanks. Let's go Kurt, I got you." Blaine said. He walked across the lake holding Kurt in his arms and trying not to think about the smell of vomit or the horrible damp feeling seeping to his feet.

"Blaine, I can't apologize enough."

Blaine paused at the broken sound of Kurt's voice he looked over and saw the glint of tears in the moonlight.

"Kurt. Don't cry."

"You must hate me."

"No, I don't. It's really not cool. But hey, I'll just take it as you getting me back for having to put me up after Rachel's party and the horrible way I treated you after Scandals."

"But your shoes are ruined."

"They're old shoes, totally two years ago."

"They are." Kurt sniffed in agreement.

"But just so you know you are not allowed to vomit on every outfit that you do not approve of."

They continued walking in silence.

"It's really cold." Kurt muttered.

"Yeah."

"I feel kind of shaky."

"That's from the throwing up."

"I need a shower."

"That's where we're going." Blaine said leading Kurt up onto the grass bank and past the toilet block to the car park.

"Blaine. We're going in the wrong direction."

"I'm just going to get my other shoes." Blaine said. Finding Burt's car and fiddling with the keys for a while before he was able to undo the door.

"Stay here." Blaine said opening the door of the car and sitting Kurt down as he went to the boot and searched for his spare pair of shoes. Once he found them he and Kurt locked up the car and wrapping his arms back round Kurt they headed to the toilet block.

Kurt gave a sigh as they entered and pulled of his gloves.

"Oh that's better, why can't they have radiators in the huts?"

"Because then Finn's strange dreams will com true." Blaine answered pulling his rather disgusting shoes and socks off. He'd got so used to walking on ice over the last twenty-eight hours that the tiled floors actually felt warm. He padded on bare feet to the back of the shower block.

"Kurt come here." Blaine called turning on the big tap marked 'drinking water' and cupping his hands to take a quick sip of it himself. It was cool but at least it wasn't frozen Blaine thought before looking up to see Kurt walking veering slightly to the left. Blaine reached out and put a steadying hand on his shoulder.

"Have a drink It'll make you feel better."

Kurt drunk several cupped handfuls of the water and the wiped the back of his wrist across his mouth.

"That is better. I'm going to brush my teeth." Kurt announced. Blaine nodded. He looked at his feet and the tap water running down into the drain. He washed his feet as Kurt brushed his teeth.

Kurt looked at the bottle of mouth wash, his whole throat tasted like vomit, not good, not sexy. Washing out his mouth wasn't going to do it. He took off the cap and filled his mouth with the minty liquid then he swallowed. It was obvious within half a second this was a bad idea, he started coughing and spluttering into the sink his throat burning all the way from his nostrils down to his chest that felt in turn as if it was possibly filed with acid. As his eyes filled with tears he felt a comforting hand on his back.

"Hey, hey do you feel sick again?" Blaine asked rushing over to him.

"No. I uh.. I swallowed mouth wash."

"Why?" Blaine asked sounding shocked.

"Because you wouldn't want to kiss me if I didn't."

"Kurt?" Blaine said shaking his head with a half sigh.

"I don't want to taste like sick for the rest of the weekend because if I did you wouldn't want to kiss me."

Blaine dropped his head and gave a little smile. He captured Kurt's chin in his hand and lifted his face to look into those watery blue eyes.

"Kurt, I love you." Blaine said wiping his thumb over the corner of his mouth to remove the blue liquid there before bending down to place firm kisses to his lips.

"You do?"

"Of course I do, you know I do you're just a little.. tipsy." Blaine explained hoping not to annoy him.

"Yeah." Kurt said with a smile.

"I need a shower."

"Yes you do." Blaine let go of him. "Hurry up so I can get in there."

Kurt smiled and walked into the small shower winking at Blaine as he closed the door.

Blaine took his shoes and three layers of socks from the floor, winkling his nose at the bad smell then he dumped them in the sink letting the warm water run over them for a while to remove most of the bile before starting to scrub them.

"Blaine.." He heard a call from behind him.

"What's wrong?"

"You need a shower."

"You go first Baby, you need it more."

"Blaine Warbler!" Kurt sung in a singsong voice. "Oh Lover boy."

Blaine turned to look at the door his mouth immediately dropping open when he saw the shower door open and a very naked very wet Kurt stood in front of him. Blaine gave a deep breath and tore his eyes away from his beautiful boyfriend. He shut his eyes for a second but was still able to see the rivulets of water running down pale white thighs. He got his socks out of the sink and squeezed the water out of them then laid them of the radiator to help them start to dry. All the while Kurt was stood there talking.

"Come on Blaine, it's lovely and warm in here."

"You're drunk." Blaine said his voice slightly shaky.

"I also want you."

Blaine sighed, he had also had some of the scotch and he could admit to be somewhat tipsy himself. The only reason he was not jumping Kurt right at that second was that he wanted to look after his boyfriend. He wanted to be a good boyfriend.

"Blaine." Kurt groaned deep in his throat in that way that he did when Blaine kissed down his neck. Blaine couldn't help turning and, oh god. His resolve disappeared.

* * *

><p>Finn paused. He had just walked into the toilet block after getting permission to go alone seeing as Kurt and Blaine were already over there and they could all walk back together. And Burt was slightly drunk and having a good time with Aslo, Alan and Micko. But now Finn was stuck just looking around at the socks drying on the radiator and listening to the sounds coming from the shower not quiet sure what to do.<p>

"Mmmm.. Blaine, you feel so good."

"Kuurrtt.."

"You're so hot Blaine. So hot."

"Ah.. Kurt.. God."

"I want to taste you, can I taste you Blaine?"

"Yes.."

"Please don't." Finn said.

There was a long moment of silence (except for the sound of the shower).

"Finn?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, could you guys like.. be quiet.. I need a dump."

"Ugh, Fiiinnn…" Kurt complained.

Finn turned around at the sound of the door opening behind him.

"Burt?"

"Haha very funny." Kurt shouted.

"What's funny?" Burt shouted back.

"DAD!"

"Yeah." Burt looked around the room confused at the shocked sound in His son's voice and the awkward expression on Finn's face.

"Wait, where's Blaine?"

Realization came rather quickly to Burt. Frowning he walked over to the shower door and rapped sharply on it.

"Kurt, Blaine, one of you boys had better get your ass out here right now! And throw a towel on for gods sake."

There was another awkward silence.

"Uh, Dad, this may take a minute."

Burt sighed, yep, he thought, this weekend had definitely been a mistake.

"BLAINE, OUT NOW!"

"Yes sir." Blaine replied. Two second later the door to the shower opened and Blaine slipped out, towel tied around his waist, curly hair dripping and entire body shivering at the sudden cold.

"Get dried and dressed. Finn turn round." Burt ordered turning round himself to give the young man some privacy.

"I'm decent." Blaine said quietly four minutes later. Burt turned around looked at his red cheeked son's boyfriend and sighed. As he was trying to figure out what to say the door to the shower opened again and Kurt came out also fully dressed and red cheeked. Burt watched as Blaine almost unconsciously took a step closer to Kurt.

"Look." Burt said sighing. "I get it. I was your age once too but there has to be boundaries. What if it wasn't me and Finn who came in? You know there are people in this world who are full of hate and who want to hurt you just for being who you are."

"Yes." Kurt muttered looking down.

"And it's a public place, what were you thinking?"

Kurt stayed silent.

"Blaine?" Burt asked folding his arms and staring at the boy.

"I wasn't, I'm sorry Burt."

"I'm sorry too, I'm sorry I let you drink. It was obviously the wrong decision."

"Don't be disappointed with Blaine Dad; it was me who started it."

Burt shifted to his right foot and looked at his son. He sighed and ran his hand up under his hat.

"Just, just learn to keep your pants on in public alright? And Blaine, you and me are going to have a heart to heart in the morning."

Kurt looked over at his boyfriend. "Sorry." He mouthed.

Blaine shrugged. "I love you." He mouthed back as if to say that made everything alright, including getting the sex talk from your boyfriend's father.

"Right, Alan and the twins have gone back to there hut and me and Finn have cleaned up our hut. As if remembering something Burt turned to look at Kurt.

"You feeling any better kid?"

"Yeah, still a bit fuzzy."

"Yeah, oaky then, I'm having a wash. You guys stick around we'll all walk back together."


	10. Chapter 10

Kirk's whole body was shivering uncontrollably. He had never been so cold. It was even colder than last night, so much for his Dad saying that it would be warmer.

"Dad.." Kurt moaned.

"What is it Kurt?"

"It's freezing; I don't think these thermal blankets are working."

"There's not exactly an on button Kurt."

"You're probably feeling a bit colder because of the whole vomiting thing." Finn said.

"I always thought getting into bed straight after a shower was meant to help you conserve body heat."

"Perhaps you're coming down with something." Blaine said from the bottom bunk. "You did have that headache the other day."

"All he's suffering from is alcohol poisoning." Burt muttered.

"I'm suffering from the fact that we're on a freaking frozen lake!"

"Kurt! Language, come on that's not like you. Then again nor is throwing up and .. public displays of affection."

"Uhh." Kurt moaned. "How many times do I have to apologize? I didn't realize the drink was going to do that to me. I'm kind of new to this and I've already decided never to drink again. As for the shower, well despite what most people may think I am a teenage boy and I do have a hot boyfriend."

"I already said I shouldn't have let you drink and I already said I remember what it's like to be a teenager. You're Mom's dad once told me he would cut my balls off if he caught me anywhere near your mother. This may surprise you but she was quiet good at shimmying down drainpipes in her day."

"Mom?" Kurt asked sounding surprised.

"Yeah." Burt chuckled lightly. "Though admittedly that was after high school."

"Guess I never got to see that side of her." Kurt muttered sadly.

"Nobody gets to know their parents as teenagers Kurt."

"I guess so."

"Still cold?"

"Freezing."

Burt let out a deep breath.

"Go on then, but no funny business."

"What?"

Burt gave another sigh.

"You and Blaine can double up so you've got the extra blankets. I can't have you catching pneumonia and missing school, not if you want to get in to a good college."

"Thank you Dad." Kurt gushed jumping down from his bunk.

"Is that okay Blaine?" Kurt asked shyly bending over him.

Blaine smiled and shuffled back into the bunk so that his back was up against the wood. Kurt smiled and lied down next to him. Kurt pulled the extra sheets over them and snuggled up into Blaine's arms.

"Warmer?" Blaine whispered.

"Definitely." Kurt agreed.

* * *

><p>"EVERYBODY UP!"<p>

Kurt groaned and pressed his face into the chest next to him.

"What's happening?"

"It's morning, and we're going out today so get up." Burt replied.

"What time is it?"

"Half seven, now get up."

"I should not have to get up before eleven on a weekend." Finn groaned turning over and starting to snore almost immidatly.

"I didn't know we were going out this morning." Blaine said trying to stretch and narrowly missing hitting

Kurt in the face.

"Hey sleeping here." Kurt joked.

"Oh sorry."

"Yeah, I was thinking it over last night and seeing as we can't do any fishing and you spent all day yesterday ice skating I thought we could all go out for the day."

"That sounds like a great idea Mr. Hummel."

"It's Burt, I'm not going to lynch you for yesterday."

"Did you have any idea where we going to go?"

"Well, I hear there's a spa thingy in the next town over."

"Spa!" Kurt said sitting up and banging his head on the bunk above him.

"Ow!"

"Ouch." Blaine said in sympathy placing his hand over where Kurt had hit his head.

"Are you alright?" He asked

"Yeah, what was that about a spa?"

"Well, it's a sauna. But close enough right.."

"A sauna? They're kind of unhygienic."

"But they are good at cleaning out the pores." Blaine said.

Kurt shrugged.

"I'll bite." Kurt sighed. "It's got to be better than sitting in here all day."

"Good. Get up."

"Uh.. might be a few minutes Dad." Kurt said embarrassed.

"Oh good lord." Burt said turning around and starting to shake Finn. "You boys are going to be the death of me."

"Don't say that." Kurt snapped back.

Burt turned to glance at the expression on Kurt's face, pretending not to notice Blaine's hand stroking down his back.

"Sorry Kurt." Burt said. "FINN! GET UP!"

"What? I knew the hut would sink."

Burt, Blaine and Kurt laughed.

They skipped breakfast, choosing instead to just eat a couple of cereal bars in the car. They closed up the hut making sure that everything that could freeze was covered by blankets and kept away from the ice. They spent twenty minutes in the bathroom block, seventeen minutes of which was spent trying to persuade Kurt to do a shortened version of his skin care routine. Then they go in the car, still drowsy from sleep and drove ten minutes to the little café at the entrance to the lake park. Burt got out and came back with four coffees for which the boys were grateful. Then they were back on the road again driving through the mountains and onto the freeway. The nearest town 'hicksville' as Kurt nicknamed it though having never visited was a forty minute drive away.

The first twenty minutes passed in silence as everybody chugged down their coffees. But once more awake there was only one thing that Kurt and Blaine could do, continue writing the song for Kurt's ice spectacular. Finn and Burt kept interrupting with their own ideas, none of them rather serious and some of the slightly rude.

"Here we are." Burt finally said loudly as they passed a small sign for Bertie's mountain sauna. He turned the car and they came up to a large log building. Burt parked and led them in. Kurt was actually quiet impressed with the lush red carpeted room they came into. The receptionist smiled up at them.

"Good morning welcome to Bertie's cabin, have you been here before?"

"No." Burt answered.

"Well we offer private hot tubs and steam rooms and messages but they do have to be booked in advance. As it is we currently have a couple of steam rooms and hot tubs free."

"We wanted a steam room." Burt said.

"Right then." The receptionist said, she tapped at the computer a little, took Burt's credit card then handed them all a little key and gave them instructions to the changing rooms and to their steam room.

"Um.. Dad, the changing room is public."

"Yeah?" Burt said.

"I uh.. I really don't like public changing rooms."

"Kurt, there is nothing wrong with your body and nobodies going to be looking now can you please just…" Burt paused when he saw the upset look on Kurt's face.

"It's not that is it?"

"The guys at school don't let me use the changing room until they've already left."

Burt glanced questioningly over at Blaine.

"Oh, it's the same with me but it's not that big a deal."

"Really Dad it is fine but .. It just made me nervous of changing rooms that's all."

"There's nothing to be nervous of Kurt." Burt assured him.

Kurt's worry proved to be completely unnecessary as when they found the changing rooms it was completely empty. They all glanced down at their little towels finding that they had numbers corresponding to lockers on them. Upon opening their lockers they found fresh fluffy towels and bottles of water and little sachets of moisturizing cream.

"Must keep hydrated." Kurt said happily reaching for the water.

"That's true." Burt replied already pulling his shirt off and folding it up to put in the locker.

Blaine and Kurt gave each other a nervous look. Not so slight problems tended to arise when they were in the same room naked together. Wordlessly turned their backs on each other to get undressed and wrap the towels around their waists.

"This is awkward." Finn muttered at some point.

"Come on, we're all family." Burt laughed.

If Kurt had been able to turn around at that point without getting an eye full of Blaine's ass he may have seen the little smile that graced Blaine's face at being included in that sentiment.

"Is everybody like partially covered? I'd like to turn around now." Kurt said blushing.

"We're all decent." Burt called.

Kurt turned around and tried to hid his blush at seeing his boyfriend's beautiful towel draped body. It was a sight that would never cease to make his heart skip a beat.

"Dad, you've lost weight." Kurt said lightly to try and break the rather inappropriate staring contest he was having with Blaine (they weren't staring into each others eyes that's for sure).

"Thanks for noticing, you and Finn go on. Me and Blaine need to have words."

"Dad no."

"Yes Kurt. Go on now."

"But.."

"No buts, this is happening."

"It's alright Kurt." Blaine said trying to calm his anxious boyfriend.

Finn looked between them confused.

"Come on Kurt I think it's this way.' He said starting to walk out.

Kurt gave the two men he loved one more anxious glance.

"Go easy on him." He begged.

"I will." Burt replied.

Kurt had to jog slightly to catch up with Finn. When Burt heard the door to the room slam shut he turned to face Blaine.

"Sit down."

"Could this not wait till I have pants on?"

Burt clapped his hand onto Blaine shoulder and with a sigh the boy sat down on the bench. Burt joined him.

"You are sleeping with my son."

"Yes sir."

Burt sighed and nervously ran his hand up over his slightly balding head.

"Look, I kind of thought I'd have more time with Kurt, with getting use to this uh.. aspect of him growing up."

Blaine nodded patiently, he could understand that. He could remember how embarrassed Kurt had been about anything sexual when they were at Dalton.

"I know it's wrong to be more protective of him just because he's gay but the way I figure it fathers of girls are more protective of them because teenage boys can be.. complete fucking arses." Burt paused and shook his head when he realized what he said. " And Kurt he throws himself into things so whole heartedly. I just don't want to see him getting hurt."

" I know, but… I don't want to hurt him. I ..I wish I could take on all problems for him so he'd only ever be happy."

"Well, you can't protect people form everything. Look the sex thing, not that I know the dynamics of gay relationship but just because Kurt's not as masculine as you doesn't mean he doesn't get a choice about who does what."

"Uh.. okay, we both decide that but there's no set.. roles, just preferences."

"Right because if he wants to be the ..uh.. the giver or the receiver then he should have the chance to explore that, and uh.. so should you .. you know whatever your both comfortable with."

"I .. totally agree."

"Good. And you know, you always use protection even just with.. oral sex, unless you get tested for STD's"

"I was a virgin before I meet Kurt."

"Right, but.."

"Complete virgin, only a few kisses, to the mouth , before met Kurt."

"Okay then, and uh Lube and preparation.." Burt said with the 'I've got to do this' way of a man who has to jump out of plane because the wings on fire.

"Yes, uh always wouldn't want to cause each other pain."

"Yeah right good."

There was a long tense silence between the two of them. Burt stood up as if to say the conversation was over and they should join his son's but Blaine interrupted him.

"Burt?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm always going to look after him you know."

"I.. I know. I had an idea that you felt that way."

* * *

><p>Thanks for all the reveiws guys i'm glad you seem to be enjoying it so far. I hoeslty expected this story to be a quater of this length, turns out I had more ideas in my head than I thought.<p>

Oh and a heads up, my M rated Klaine sex fest is finshed you can find it here:

.net/s/7638778/1/When_its_right

And, I have a new Klaine fantasy story. It's called Brave little heart. Basically It's Glee meets the burrowers. Even when Kurt's only three inches tall he's a sassy fashionesta who Blaine falls in love with. Give it a go:.net/s/7690428/1/Brave_little_Heart


	11. Chapter 11

Hey! I'm back. This one is more angst than comedy but I'm getting a bit of writers block.

* * *

><p>Finn was disgusting when he sweated, he went a horrid red color and his damp hair dripped into his eyes. Kurt looked at him with distaste. He sighed and leaned his shoulders back against the wall. The room was hot and moist and smelled odd.<p>

"You really need to lay off the burgers." Kurt said closing his eyes.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Finn said confused and looking over at Kurt.

"No, some vegetables wouldn't go a miss."

"You know you always get catty when you're worried about something, so perhaps instead of telling me I need to lay off the burgers you could just tell me what's on your mind."

"Dad is having the 'talk' with my boyfriend, what do you think the problem is? And by the way, you do need to lay off the burgers."

"I'm ignoring that. I guess it is kind of awkward."

"Kind of? I wouldn't blame him if he decided to run away and just start to date Sebastian, who totally doesn't deserve him and only has one thing on his mind."

"You know he wouldn't do that right? He wouldn't leave you. He moved schools for you and though I'm not good at this stuff… I get the feeling that he kind of loves you."

Kurt looked down at Finn and sighed.

"Thanks Finn."

"You're welcome Bro."

The door opened and Kurt looked up to see his beautiful boyfriend walking in, toned and lightly tanned and 'oh shit think unsexy thoughts'.

'Hey." His voice came out as a nervous high pitched squeak.

"Hey."

"I didn't threaten him." Burt said walking in and settling down onto the bench outside across from Finn.

"It was fine." Blaine said as he sat on the bench next to Kurt placing his hand in his knee (which was really unhelpful as Kurt was trying his hardest to make sure that his blood didn't head south).

They sat relaxing heads falling back and letting the heat seep into their pores. After a while Kurt opened his bottle of water and wiping sweat from his face took a long drink.

"See kid this isn't so bad." Burt said.

Kurt glanced across at Blaine, the heat made his hair curl even further and beads of sweat traveled down from his chest stopping at the edge of his towel.

"It has its plus points."

Blaine opened his eyes and smiled at Kurt seeming to know what was going on in his thoughts. The smile quickly faded from his face though.

"Can we talk?"

"Do you mean in private?" Kurt asked, confused.

"No. I'm sure it will be fine. I was just wondering.. the other day Finn said something about Brittany. Uh, something about you too perhaps making out? What's that about? Was it some sort of practical joke?"

Kurt took a deep breath.

"No, we kind of dated."

"You dated Brittany? Why?" Blaine asked sounding between confused and pissed off.

"I was pretending to be straight."

"Honestly nobody brought it." Finn said.

Kurt shook his head and took another deep breath.

"Except for Brittany, she decided I was no longer her unicorn riding dolphin or whatever and she wanted to date me. We uh.. we dated for about a week."

Blaine stared at him; It shocked Kurt that those honey dripped eyes could turn into scary dark Vampire eyes within a few seconds.

"Which entailed what exactly?"

"I uh.. we went out to breadsticks once. It was mostly just being seen together at school, holding hands and that kind of thing."

Blaine let out a deep huff. He stood up and walked out the steam room slamming the door behind him.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted jumping up and running after him.

"This is not going to end well." Burt said glancing at Finn.

"Regional's is going to go down the drain."

Out in the hallway Kurt was holding firmly onto his towel as he ran after Blaine. He saw him disappear into the changing room and he ran after him.

"Blaine, what's the problem?"

Blaine didn't turn around.

"You're keeping things from me. When have we ever kept things from each other Kurt?" Blaine said turning to look at him.

"It was like seven months before I met you, I was being stupid. Dad was becoming close to Finn and I had only come out of the closet a few months before and I felt it was my sexuality that was keeping me and my father apart. I dressed in flannel and sung melancamp and dated Brittany. I'm not keeping it from you on purpose its just embarrassing and It was a confusing period of my life."

Blaine turned around and looked at Kurt, then looked away to the floor.

"You were there for my confusing time. You were there when I questioned my sexuality and you were … far from understanding. So to find out that you went through the same.. and still chose to give me shit for it."

"Blaine, I.."

"Did you kiss her? "

"You kissed Rachel."

"I was drunk. Might not be much of an excuse.."

"No it's not!" Kurt shouted.

Blaine wiped his forehead. There was minute of tense silence before he spoke again.

"Brittany is Brittany." He said. Kurt shrugged.

"Rachel is Rachel."

"What does that mean?" Kurt turned to see Finn had just walked in.

"We are having a private conversation here Finn."

"I want to know what you meant when you said Rachel is Rachel."

"She's the most annoying egotistical person I have ever met and she wears animal sweaters. There is never and excuse for animal sweaters." Kurt shouted waving his hands in the air.

"She may have her problems but at least she is never two faced."

"Finn! Private conversation!"

"I'm leaving, but only because I don't want to be in the same room as you any more." Finn turned and left.

Kurt turned back to a very fed up looking Blaine.

"Brittany has had sex with the majority of the boys in the school."

Kurt froze.

"We did not have sex." He said slowly.

"I wasn't saying that. I was saying that I am guessing you did more than just holding hands."

Kurt sighed and sat down on the bench.

"Yes, we kissed, rather a lot actually. I hated myself for it because it didn't mean anything to me. And all the time I could only imagine what it would feel like to make out with a guy, what their lips would taste like and what their skin would feel like…" Kurt sighed. "And she uh.. I was distracted by thinking about ..men and she touched me. Over my jeans, which were pretty thick but I may have.. reacted.. slightly.. I stopped her.. after a minute."

Blaine stared at Kurt with dark eyes and mouth slightly open.

"I can't believe you gave me such a hard time over one drunken kiss. I.. I, can't stand to look at you at the moment."

"Blaine!"Kurt felt tears start to run down his cheeks.

Blaine did not answer him as he dropped his towel and started to get dressed.

"Blaine, talk to me!"

Blaine slammed the door of his locker and walked past Kurt without looking at him.

"Tell Burt I'll be waiting in the car." He muttered angrily.

Kurt sat on the bench tears running down his face. He did not know how long he sat there but eventually the door opened.

"What's up Kid?"

Kurt looked up to see his father and Finn enter, Finn turned straight around to get changed but Burt stopped to stare down at his son.

"Blaine and I had and argument."

"About that dippy cheerleader chick?"

"Yeah."

"But that was a while ago, before you even met him right?"

"Yeah but… I kind of gave him a hard time of it when he had the same situation with Rachel."

"Well why did you give him a hard time? Why be all judgmental about something that you yourself went through?"

"Because I didn't want the first gay guy I really liked to decide to play it straight. I wanted him, why should Rachel get to be with him? It really annoyed me Dad, Blaine was always really confident and happy with himself in a way that I'm not and to see him act like that, it really bothered me."

"And now being a bitch about it has blown up in your face."

"I was not a bitch."

"Kurt kid I love you but you can be a bit bitchy when you get stressed."

"I can't believe you!" Kurt said standing up. He went to his locker and started to get changed. Once he was dressed he turned around and he his father and Finn walked silently to the car. Finn got into the front forcing Kurt to get into the back with Blaine. Burt started up the engine.

"So lunch then movies? Kurt?" Burt asked.

"I'm not talking to you." Kurt answered. "Are there any movies on you want to see Blaine?"

"I'm not talking to you."

"Just so you know." Finn said. "I'm not talking to you either."

"Is anybody talking to anybody else?" Burt asked.

"I'm talking to you sir." Blaine asked.

"Great, just great."


	12. Chapter 12

Just got an idea for this chapter yesterday morning. Been so lost, knew the direction to take but not the route sort of thing. But partly due to the last episode (WTF? Right!) we have this one. Not really Humor again, Just sweet. But already having idea for the next one which might be funny.

P.S. I'm guessing that after that steam room they should have all taken showers or else been pretty stinky. So can we ignore that or perhaps just mentally add that in, opps.

* * *

><p>Burt pulled up outside a little dinner. He guessed that Kurt would probably find something to complain about but as the drive from the Spa had been silent and uncomfortable Burt felt he could put up with his complaining.<p>

"Here we are Kids." Burt said. There was no reply.

"The cinema's on the other side of town and I'm hungry so I thought we would stop here for some lunch before heading over." There was still no response.

"Okay then. Let's go." Burt said leading them across to the diner entrance. They entered to find a reasonably newly built clean and open dinner.

"This is nice. You know you guys are going to have to talk to order you food. If you don't Kurt I'll order you the double cheese burger no salad with fries and onion rings, a milkshake with extra cream and a deep fried mars bar."

Kurt glared at him.

"Do you have any idea how many grams of fat that would contain?"

"Yes actually I do." Burt laughed.

They sat down in a booth and a pretty waitress with long brown hair walked over and handed them menus.

"My names Denise, I will be your waitress today. Can I take your drinks orders?"

"I'll have a cup of Jo please." Burt said.

Finn ordered soda, Kurt black coffee and Blaine ordered a chocolate milkshake.

"Tell me Blaine." Burt said as he looked at the menu. "What do you plan on doing with your summer?"

Blaine looked blank for a moment before answering.

"I uh.. I usually do work in theme parks. But this year I kind of want to stay close to Lima." He didn't mention this was because he wanted to spend as much time with Kurt as possible before he left to go to college. "I'll uh find some work somewhere. I like to work."

"I'm sure I could find you some work in the tire shop. I know you're not a complete novice."

"Thank you sir."

Kurt gave his father a curious look. Offering his boyfriend a job whilst they were having a serious argument seemed strange.

"I know you and Kurt are going to make up. You wouldn't be still calling me Sir and trying to impress me if you weren't."

Blaine sighed and looked down at his plate.

"I know."

"You're just angry. And we all get that way too. If you kids weren't stuck here together then you could get away from each other and cool off. But as it is you'll just have to let yourselves be angry and upset and trey not to say or do anything to upset each other till you both cool off enough to be able to talk it through."

Blaine gave a little smile. He looked over at Kurt and placed his hand on top of the table palm up. Kurt gave him a little smile and put his hand in Blaine's. They didn't talk. They weren't ready but they both knew the other loved them and that was simply enough for now.

Denise came back with their drinks and took there orders. A sandwich and salad for both Kurt and Burt; a burger for Finn and a grilled all day breakfast for Blaine.

"So, are you guys going to fight over which movie you watch too?" Burt said.

"I want to watch that Zombie Wars movie." Finn said.

"I could be up for Zombies." Burt said looking at Blaine for his opinion.

"Kurt doesn't…" Blaine paused remembering he was currently angry with his boyfriend.

"Yeah. Zombies sound cool. I like movies with lots of fighting."

Kurt rolled his eyes and tried to become very interested in the specials board.

Burt gave a small laugh.

"Wasn't expecting that."

"What? That I wouldn't like fighting? I love boxing." He lowered his voice slightly. "We used to have a fight club in Dalton. Of course we were very cautious to make sure nobody got hurt."

"I'm not sure if I approve." Burt said.

Blaine shrugged.

"It's not about violence. It's about safely getting rid of anger or frustration. It's about discipline and keeping fit and being able to protect yourself if needed."

Burt gave a slow nod.

"Okay then. No problem with that."

Their food was brought over and apparently being on a cold lake for two nights gave them quiet and appetite. They ate quickly and quietly. When they had all finished eating Burt put a few notes on the table.

"Blaine, come with me." Burt said standing up. Blaine looked curiously at Burt.

"What? Dad, seriously no more talks haven't you said all there is to say?" Kurt whined.

"I have." Burt answered. "But you two haven't." Burt said pointing at him and Finn.

"I am not talking to him." Finn said.

"He is your brother and the car is not budging an inch until you two are talking again. Now Blaine and I are going to go sit in the car and wait for you two to work it out. Aren't we Blaine?"

Blaine stared up at him.

"Yes Burt." He said standing up.

"WHAT!" Kurt yelled. " Oh I swear I'm not talking to you either now."

"You are all talking to each other." Burt said firmly. "We are on a holiday. We are meant to be bonding. I am meant to be getting closer to the boy whom my son has chosen to love as is Finn. We're all meant to be getting closer. We may live in the same house and you may all go to the same school but I know you don't always talk about the important stuff. We are a family and when Kurt leaves to go to college and I leave for Washington I want it to be easy for us all to keep in touch. To come to each other when we need somebody to talk to about the stuff that really matters. I don't want us to become one of those families who only talks at thanks giving. You boys are the most important things in the world to me. And I need to know that if anything happens to me you'll all still be there for each other."

"Dad." Kurt said hating even the slightest mention of something happening to his father, those weeks when he was in hospital and recovering from his heart attack were some of the worst in his life.

"We'll never be like that Burt. Me and Kurt we were brothers long before you and Mom married. As for Blaine, as long as he's good for Kurt and you know doesn't make out with my girlfriend again then we're cool." Finn said. Blaine gave him a short nod in reply.

"Right, well sort it out." Burt said walking out the café with Blaine following him.

Kurt looked at Finn and then slouched back into his seat.

"I..I'm sorry Finn. I was in the middle of arguing with Blaine and I didn't mean to insult Rachel. I'm sorry."

Finn sighed and hunched his shoulder slightly.

"I don't get it. You and Rachel are meant to be friends. Why do you say such mean things about her?"

"Yes. She's my friend, but at times she is utterly self obsessed. You know about how she ran for class president against me just to better her application forms when she already has a fairly full section. You know she went on a date with Blaine even though she knew I liked him and he was probably gay. She acts without concern for anybody else."

"She used to. But I think she's working on that. She.. she's really supported me lately Kurt. She's not been stuck inside her own world. She's kind of seen what it's like in mine and helped me out. Yes she can be selfish at times but I don't think she ever hurts people on purpose she just gets stuck on an idea. I know her faults Kurt, but you're my brother and she's the girl I might marry and I don't want to hear you ever say that kind of thing about her again."

Kurt had frozen with his hand held up near his face. He stared intently at Finn.

"Marry?"

"Well..yeah. I.. I think maybe we will one day get married. I mean I know she has a lot of plans and I might just end up trailing behind but .. I can deal with that as long as she wants me around I can deal with pretty much anything."

"Finn, honestly, who thinks of marriage in their senior year?"

"Don't you think of it.. don't you feel that way about Blaine."

After a minute Kurt gave a short little nod.

"I do."

The two boys were silent for a minute.

" I won't say anything bad about Rachel again. Unless she does something really awful that hurts you and you split up."

"Deal. And I'll be nicer to Blaine in glee club in return, okay?"

"Deal."

"We okay?"

"We're okay. I've always got your back Kurt."

"Same." Kurt said.

Finn stood up ready to go out side. Kurt also stood up and walked in quick steps over to Finn where he threw his arms around Finn's neck. Despite blushing and feeling slightly uncomfortable Finn gave Kurt a quick pat on the back.

"Come on dude, people are staring."

Kurt pulled away and gave a short nod. They walked side by side out to the car. Finn held the door open for Kurt to get in.

"So.. everything sorted?" Burt asked.

"Yeah." Kurt said smiling to his brother in the drivers mirror.


	13. Chapter 13

I like this one so I hope you all do too.

Kurt on Ice chapter 13

They pulled up outside the large cinema complex and ran across the parking lot. The domed cinema loomed in front of them and as they ran up they saw the board that had the listings and times on.

"Oh cool! It starts in twenty minutes." Finn said.

"Right, you guys line up at the sweet stand I'll get the tickets." Burt said handing a note to Finn. "Get me a soda."

The boys nodded and as they headed into the busy cinema and separated to line up in the two different ques.

"Great! They've got lots of ice-cream." Finn said.

Kurt stared at him.

"Seriously, we have been freezing our asses off for the last two days and you want ice cream?"

"Well, I'm not freezing now. So it'd be alright if I had some, right? What do you want?"

Kurt craned his neck to see what the bust confection stand had on offer."

"Popcorn?"

"Butter?"

"No, sweet it's lower fat."

"Blaine?"

"Uh.. soda, can I share your Popcorn …" Blaine paused realizing he wasn't support to be talking to Kurt.

"Yeah." Kurt said dully.

They got their food in silence and met Burt by the ticket collector. He handed over their tickets to be clipped and then they were all heading down the rows of the darkened screen room.

"Here" Burt said grabbing Finn's shoulder. Finn looked around confused. Kurt and Blaine turned around to look at them.

"You boys go sit up front." Burt said to Kurt and Blaine.

"Dad?"

"You can talk during the adverts."

Kurt sighed.

"Isn't there some kind of rule about not messing in your children's relationships?"

"Nope, never heard that one."

Kurt and Blaine glanced at each other. Blaine shrugged and they walked a few rows down the line and found some seats in the middle of the row.

As the adverts played on screen they kept their eyes firmly on the flying cars and dancing hotdogs. At one point Blaine reached into the popcorn tube just as Kurt was doing so and they're hands brushed together. Instead of sharing a smile as they usually would in that situation they froze and then choose to ignore.

It only took ten minutes for the film to turn gory. Blaine was quiet immersed in it until he felt Kurt jumping out his seat next to him. He looked over at how the light from the screen made Kurt's skin look like moonlight. He was so beautiful. He watched Kurt's wide eyed open mouthed stare as the scared heroine on screen walked through misty deserted corridors. Then his whole body jolted when a zombie jumped from a hole in the roof to tear at her throat. He felt so sorry that he had voted for this movie and not took Kurt's side. He had known it would freak him out. He had been cruel to the boy he loved and he felt terrible.

He reached over and took Kurt's hand then leaned in close to whisper in his ear.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to be the first person to have touched you like that."

"You were the first person who counted. The first person I wanted to touch me like that." Kurt whispered back softly.

"I know. It just made me angry. That night, when you first let me see you and touch you like that, it meant so much to me. I mean not as much as the night of the play but still it was the first time we crossed the barrier and I wanted it to be the first time for both of us."

Kurt gave a little giggle. Blaine looked at him curiously.

"What?"

"You don't remember. "

"What?"

"The night you transferred to McKinley wasn't the first time you touched me."

Blaine's wide eyed stare made Kurt giggle even more.

"You're very handsy when you're drunk."

Blaine let his head drop to his hands. "Rachel's Party." He groaned. He looked up with a sheepish smile.

"What did I do?"

"You palmed me, I stopped you of course but.."

"I am so sorry Kurt. I know you were being all baby penguin back then…"

"No it's oaky. I think that was my first step to being all none baby penguin .I didn't know it could feel right in the way that did, I have to say I almost didn't stop you. That was part of the reason I was so annoyed when you went on a date with Rachel. I thought you would perhaps want to start dating me."

"I am so so sorry Kurt." Blaine squeezed his hand. There eyes stared at each other and they forgot for a moment where they were. Kurt's breath hitched as Blaine leaned forwards to kiss him. Their breath mingled and then.. Kurt was hit in the eye by a flying piece of popcorn.

"Oww What that Hell." Kurt looked around trying to figure out who had thrown the popcorn.

"DAD!"

Blaine smirked and took Kurt's hand.

"Let's just watch the movie." He whispered.

Kurt nodded and turned his attention back to the screen just as a woman got decapitated by a large flying blade and blood squirted all over the screen.

"Urgh." Kurt cried burying his head in Blaine's neck. Blaine stroked his hands down his back comfortingly. Kurt smelled of vanilla mixed with popcorn. It was delicious.

"Come on." Blaine said pulling him up. Kurt looked questioningly at him but followed him up the aisle.

Blaine stopped by Burt and spoke in a low voice.

"This movie is to gruesome for Kurt. We're going to wait in the car."

Burt gave a swift nod not taking his eyes from the screen once.

Blaine led Kurt to the car and climbed into the back. Kurt bent to look in and found that instead of sitting down in the normal fashion he had sat with his back against the far window and his legs stretched out along the seats. He smiled widely at Kurt and crocked his finger at him. Kurt smiled and climbed in (in a slightly awkward fashion) till he was resting his back against Blaine's chest. Blaine kissed his neck and Hugged him close. They stayed like that for a long time. Though their argument had lasted only a matter of hours it was a relief for both of them that they were okay again.

"I'm sorry I made you cry." Blaine muttered against Kurt's soft skin.

"Sorry I tried lie to you."

"Never again."

"Never again."

Kurt turned awkwardly and kissed him, soon deepening it by darting his tongue lightly along Blaine's lips.

"Hey I wonder if Dad will let us sleep together again to night. It was nice." Kurt said pulling away and whispering against Blaine's lips. Blaine smiled and pressed his lips against Kurt's again.

"Yes it was, but waking up with a hard on and your boyfriends ass pushed against you when his Dad and Brother are in the room is kind of embarrassing. Its even worse when said boyfriend decides it will be fun to rub said ass against said hard on."

Kurt giggled and trailed little nips down Blaine's throat.

"Hey the windows are all steamed up. Perhaps I should do a titanic." Kurt said reaching out to push his hand to the steamed glass to leave a handprint. Blaine grabbed him before he could though.

"I seem to remember they were doing something else that caused that handprint. "

Kurt gasped lightly.

"Blaine, you are incorrigible."

"Only because you are totally sexy and beautiful and the worlds best boyfriend." Blaine kissed him catching his bottom lip between his teeth. He somehow managed to bring them so they were lying flush against each other. The kisses grew heated fast. The sounds of their panting breathe filled the car and their hands danced around every part of each others body they could reach. Blaine's hips bucked up against Kurt's who moaned; his hand flew out to steady himself landing against the cool glass window leaving a palm print there.

Both boys jumped as a banging rang out through the car. They stared at each other with wide eyes. It took a moment for them to realize that somebody was banging on car door. As they tried to shuffle back into their seats Kurt elbowed Blaine in the chest.

"Ow."

The knock came again.

"Police, whined down your window."

Kurt and Blaine shared a scared look. Why was there a police officer outside the car? Were they in trouble? Burt was in the cinema perhaps a hundred yards away, how long before the film would finish?

Blaine rolled down the window erasing the handprint Kurt had left there. A middle aged uniformed police officer with ginger hair was stood with his hands resting on the roof of the car.

"Hello officer how can I help you?" Blaine asked putting on his best dapper gentleman act.

The police man bent down and looked to the back of the car to see Kurt flushed. He gave a stern frown.

"What are you boys doing out here?"

"We're waiting for my Dad. We were watching a movie but it got really gory and I wanted to leave." Kurt answered his high voice betraying his nervousness.

"Righto. And why did it take so long for you to whined down your window?"

Kurt and Blaine look at each other, they both knew they couldn't come up with a good enough lie to fool the police officer. Neither of them had a good poker face.

"We were just cuddling officer."

The police man looked between them with a scowl. He obviously had a distaste for gat teenage boys.

"How old are you?"

"Uh.. seventeen and eighteen." Blaine answered pointing first to himself then to Kurt.

"You do know that any form of intercourse in a public place is illegal in this state?"

"We're fully dressed!" Kurt complained.

"How do I know you didn't just do up your zippers."

Kurt's mouth dropped open.

"Really officer it was all very innocent." Blaine said lightly. "We were just waiting for his father to return."

"Can I help you officer." Burt's voice came from outside the car.

'Thank god' Blaine thought.

"You these children's guardian?"

"Yes I am. What's the problem?" Burt said taking a step forwards so that the boys in the car could now see him.

"They were behaving inappropriately in the back of a car in a public place. There are kids around Sir."

"The windows were too steamed up for anybody to see in." Kurt said. Blaine glanced at him.

"Not helping?" Kurt asked.

"Not helping." Blaine agreed.

Burt bent down and looked into the car at the two rather flushed and embarrassed looking teens.

"You boys being inappropriate?"

"Mildly." Blaine admitted. "It was only making out sir."

Burt sighed again.

"Intercourse in a public place is illegal in this state sir."

"I know." Burt said sounding disappointed. "But I'm guessing they weren't planning on that. They're not that stupid, not quite anyways."

"Well sir, seeing as there's no evidence I'll let them off with a warning but perhaps you should teach them about public decency."

"Believe me I've tried."

The police man nodded tilted his head at Burt and walked away. Burt and Finn got in the car. Burt tilted the mirror to look back at the two boys.

"Again! Seriously? Come on."

* * *

><p>Anybody feeling bad for Burt right now?<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

I had some much trouble with this one. I needed one more thing for our boys to do in town and I couldn't come up with anything interesting until I remembered this one little bar in town that does pole dancing. So, just as I have never done ice fishing I have also never done pole dancing, lots of artistic licence. So.. here we go...

Kurt on ice chapter 14

"Okay, let's talk about appropriate places for sexual intercourse."

Burt said driving down the highway.

"Dad." Kurt groaned.

"A bed, your own bed. In your own home, when the rest of your family are out and not due back for at least an hour. Windows closed, curtains closed, doors locked. That's the end of the list. Period."

"Dad we were only.."

"Places that are not appropriate for sexual intercourse. Backseats of cars; public bathrooms; parents and siblings beds; classrooms; zoos; fair grounds; national parks; subways; dressing rooms; religious sites; museums and art galleries; motels; anywhere in Las Vegas or Washington. There's always a camera believe me I watch CSI and the news. Skate parks; ice rinks; Car parks; tables, it's unhygienic; ironing boards; backstage in theatres."

"Dad are you just trying to give us ideas?"

"KURT! I'm being serious. This weekend has pointed out to me that you boys are not aware of appropriate behaviour."

"Mr. Hummel, may I speak bluntly?" Blaine asked.

"Go on." Burt sighed.

"We are aware of appropriate behaviour. We are always acting exactly as everybody wants us to act. We don't kiss at school not even just on the cheek even though heterosexual couples are always making out in the corridors. We know that if we were to do the same we may get beaten up. The only time we can be one hundred percent comfortable with each other is when we're alone. This weekend, we've got to spend a lot of time together. A lot of time with nobody around whose going to judge us; time when we can be free but unlike most of the time when we can be free we can't comfortably make out because you're around. Which is nice, you know to get to knew you better. It's like, we can sleep next to each other and hold hands and share a few kisses but nothing more and it's like..."

"Your minds continually on one thing." Burt finished sounding like he was not to happy with the topic of conversation.

"Not continuously, but you know the alcohol and the argument... it's kind of made us a little.. I want to be close to him." Blaine smiled over at Kurt and they took each others hands.

Burt sighed.

"Yeah, okay. Can you promise me you won't act like this in Lima? Or you know, get arrested for indecent exposure."

"I promise." Blaine said.

"Where are we going?" Finn butted in.

"Into the town, we can spend a few hours looking around."

"Shopping!" Kurt shouted excitedly.

Blaine laughed fondly and squeezed his hand.

"Do I have to shop?" Finn said.

"Maybe you and I can find something else to do." Burt suggested.

"Oh no! You're not going to going to leave me with him when he's in shopping mode." Blaine laughed. "He dresses me up like a doll. "

"Not like a doll. " Kurt complained. "I only made you wear a frilly dress once."

"I didn't hear that." Burt groaned.

"And it did suite you." Kurt continued.

"It's the curls." Blaine said. "When I was a kid I refused to have it cut and nobody would have known I was a boy. Bee- Lana."

"I bet you'd look wonderful with longer curls." Kurt said running his finger through Blaine's hair. He was so glad that he'd unpacked Blaine's gel when he wasn't looking.

"No they turn into a bit of an afro."

Kurt leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I'd still like to see."

"Mmm… perhaps one day. But I don't see it happening soon."

"I love you."

"Really? Because you know I really wasn't sure." Blaine teased.

"Shut up." Kurt sad smashing their lips together.

"Kurt, Blaine, that's enough for one day." Burt said.

Blaine pulled away with a sigh he pressed his forehead to Kurt's head.

"I love you too by the way. I am completely and utterly insanely in love with you."

The moment was ruined by Finn making gagging noises.

"Oh shut up." Kurt said.

Burt drove through the centre of the small town and they looked out the windows pointing to the little shops (no designer) and cafés along the way. Finn and Burt agreed to go the little bowling alley but something else caught Kurt's attention.

Burt parked up and they all got out the car.

"Right. Blaine Kurt, no funny business. We meet back here in two hours without police escorts. Okay? Don't bother eating we'll get something together."

"Thanks Dad." Kurt said grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him down the street.

"Wow. Wait up." Blaine laughed.

"I can't it's about to start in a minute."

"What's about to start, I thought we were going shopping?"

"That was until I saw a sign post.. wait it's just down here." Kurt said running down the street holding Blaine's hand as he did so. He dropped his hand as they received an odd glance by a man walking past. Blaine walked further up to walk next to Kurt there pace slowing down.

"I'm sure it said it was on now."

"What is? Kurt?"

"Here." Kurt said stopping outside a little music shop. Blaine looked at the guitars lining the window.

"Is there some kind of show on?"

"No." Kurt pointed to the steps that went down next to the shop into a bar.

Blaine was confused until he saw the sign out in the middle of the street.

"Beginners pole dancing, every Sunday 4pm, $20 an hour, walk ins welcome." Blaine read out.

"You want to go to a pole dancing class?"

"Yeah. It'll be fun." Kurt said with a light little shrug.

"I… I don't know, you know how I feel…"

"I know." Kurt said placing a hand over Blaine's wrist. "But it's just us, and it's good exercise."

"Okay." Blaine said giving in. "I'll give it a go."

"Great." Kurt grabbed his hand and they ran down the stairs.

The bar was quiet nice when they reached the bottom. Though underground it was brightly lit. The booths were a deep mahogany and the walls were painted a deep purple. There were a few customers sat at the bar, young men and women.

"I.D." The guy behind the bar shouted when he saw them.

"We were here for the poll dancing; do we have to be over twenty-one?" Kurt asked.

The bar tender shook his head.

"Through there." He said pointing to a door at the back of the bar.

Kurt and Blaine stepped through the door to find a room larger than the bar. There was a wide staged area with a pole at the end and two poles in the corner. There were three more poles in the middle of the floor that had weights at the bottom of them and attachments to the ceiling that showed they had been moved there for the class. Little tables were piled up in the corner next to stacks of chairs. Kurt could feel Blaine tense next to him obviously uncomfortable with being in the pole dancing club. Kurt had not known it would actually be a club but as he glanced around at the seven women who were stood there he felt better. They looked respectable enough. One, a woman with long blonde hair and wearing a black leotard and heels walked over to them.

"Hey."

"Hi." Kurt replied.

"We don't normally get boys. You aren't here to stare at all the ladies are you?"

Kurt and Blaine glanced at each other.

"Guess not then." The woman said. She looked at them again.

"What are you wearing under those coats?"

"Oh." Kurt said looking down. "Guess skin tight jeans aren't brilliant for this kind of thing."

"Not really, but we don't do any splits in beginners class."

"You?" The teacher said looking at Blaine.

"Oh, slacks and a wife beater do?"

"Better than skin tight jeans." The woman said walking away after Kurt had paid her.

Blaine and Kurt started taking off there coats and jumper and shoes stripping down until Blaine was in the vest that showed his arms and the top of his pectoral muscles. Kurt's white top was thin but long sleeved and v-neck.

"Damn, I should have brought my leotard."

"You have a leotard? Why have I not seen it?" Blaine said after a moment of open mouthed staring.

"Well I have to save something for a rainy day."

"You're going to have to show me the minute we get back. Otherwise you're just a tease."

"I am just a tease." Kurt said.

Blaine rolled is eyes as they walked over to join the rest of the group. Three of the women were in their early twenties but the other three were approaching middle age. It was obvious that the pole dancing was becoming the fashionable way to keep fit.

"Okay." The teacher said clapping her hands. "Let's start with some warm up exercises."

She led them in a typical warm up stretching all their muscles like they did before P.E. classes. Kurt noticed that Blaine was starting to relax; he also noticed that his ass looked amazing when he bent over. Okay, if he was going to be stretching his legs apart in skin tight jeans then he had to stop looking at his boyfriend ass otherwise things would get very uncomfortable very quickly.

Warm ups finished the teacher turned on her Ipod station that started to blast out American Woman.

"Okay girls and guys lets see your confidence walks." She said doing a sexy strut that showed off her long toned legs.

Blaine tried to shot Kurt a 'this is ridiculous look' but it turned out Kurt was really into it. He threw his shoulders back and strutted forwards lips pursed slightly and eyes direct.

"That is a sexy walk. What's you name?" The teacher said smiling at Kurt.

"Kurt."

"Girls watch Kurt's walk, even without heels that is a' I am sexy and confident in myself' walk. That's a walk that keeps all eyes on you."

"Okay." She shouted strutting towards the middle pole. "Let's do a fireman."

She walked around it a few times then with her hand high on the pole she shifted her weight, pulled up and clasped the pole with her knees. She spun around the pole several times until she slid gratefully to the floor.

She pointed to three girls to go up and try it first. Two obviously had done it before because they performed the move immediately (though not as well as the teacher). The third had to try several time jumping before she could get a good grasp of the pole.

Kurt went up with the next group. Blaine watched as he performed the spin perfectly first time complete with sexy stare. How was it that a year ago he had thought this boy completely without sex appeal?

Kurt walked back to join Blaine.

"You.. that was.. surprisingly sexy."

"I'm not a baby penguin anymore."

"No." Blaine whispered. "You know how to be sexy. It's all about the confidence."

"Well, you were the one who helped me with my confidence." Kurt whispered back. "I think it's your turn on the pole. I'll be watching."

Blaine nervously ran his hand through his hair. He approached the pole, grabbed hold of it above his head, walked several times and then tried jumping. He grabbed the pole with his knees and then stayed there; a foot above the floor with his knees clamped on the pole.

"Give it another go boyo." The Teacher said.

"Can we just skip to the next one, I'm sure I'll catch on eventually." Blaine said embarrassed.

"Well, if you want."

Kurt squeezed his shoulder when he walked back.

The teacher moved to demonstrate the next move.

"This one should be easier."

She walked around the pole again she kept one hand high the other close to her body. She jumped and wrapped her legs around the pole ankles crossed. She easily spun around until she was back on the floor and then did something that looked like Sam's body roll as she stood up.

"It's called the Genie."

The first group of women took longer to perfect this one. Though to Blaine's further embarrassment none of them fell over or just stayed there suspended on the pole. Blaine had to think that this was definitely not easier than the fireman.

Blaine watched as Kurt once again carried out the perfect spin straight away. Yes, he was gorgeous and deserved the round of applause that the impressed teacher gave him.

"You're a natural." She said smiling.

"I used to be a cheerleader." Kurt explained.

The other girls went and it took about ten minutes for them all to perfect it with the teacher placing her hands on their legs to correct them and demonstrated it once again. Blaine hesitated when it was his go.

"It's okay. Give it a go." Kurt said placing his hand on his shoulders. The room was unusually warm and he felt perspiration start to gather on his forehead and palms.

Blaine took a deep breath and approached the pole. He tried to grab the pole with his hand and lift himself and put his ankles around each other in one confusing and awkward movement.

Blaine's hands slipped and he slide to the floor with a loud thud. Pain spread through his ass and up his spine.

"Oww!"

Kurt rushed forwards to help him up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Blaine groaned rubbing his hand over his ass.

"Anything broken?" The teacher asked.

"No. I'm good."

"Okay, hours almost over, lets do some free styling. Any request for music?"

"Oh do you have single ladies?" Kurt asked excited.

"Of course I have single ladies." The teacher said with a mischievous roll of her eyes.

"Kurt can do the entire routine." Blaine said, hoping that he could just go and stand in the corner as his boyfriend did his thing.

The women stopped and watched Kurt for a few minutes as he swayed his hip and slapped his ass and did all sorts of things that Blaine had seen several times before (once naked, but Blaine would not think about that because he had promised Burt that there would be no more hanky or panky and that would not happen if he thought about that). After a few minutes the women tried joining in and Kurt gave instructions and encouragement to each of them. Blaine smiled in pride as he watched the ease and happiness that Kurt had when he danced around and giggled with the women he had only just met. Kurt caught his eye and smiled, Blaine smiled warmly back. When the song had finished for the third time Kurt said goodbye and walked over to Blaine. Blaine wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his forehead.

"You're beautiful."


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the wait, life and all that jazz.

Opps, got to quickly mention my dark, mature and angst Klaine fic Half Alive. Take a look.

Also, depending upon certainc circmstances (see authors not at bottom) this fic may o up to M rated next chapter.

* * *

><p>"So, what did you boys do? " Burt asked when he saw Kurt and Blaine walking back to the car holding hands tightly.<p>

Blaine and Kurt shared a look that communicated lots of thing, love; trust ; long lasting friendship but mainly it said this:

'Don't tell my dad I like pole dancing it was bad enough when he found my collection of tiaras. '

'Okay, I won't just as long as you don't tell Finn I fell ass flat on a pole.'

"We found a dance class." Kurt said slowly.

"Dance class?" Burt said sounding surprised.

"It was one of those beginners dance for exercise type things. " Blaine said. "You know it's good to get tips from other teachers at times. We all really need to up our game for regional's."

"You're dedication is like.. completely cool. I really appreciate the things you do for the team." Finn said clapping Blaine on the back. The tension that used to be between them still hung around them in the air at times making them act extra respectful to each other when the topic came to New Directions and their artistic differences.

Blaine smiled at Finn and shot Kurt a guilty look.

"So, dinner?" Burt asked. "What do you say? Let's treat ourselves to pizza. I'm sure we can find a low fat cheese and vegetable one for Kurt."

Blaine glanced towards Kurt. They were slightly weary of each other, it had been a big argument for them, not the biggest but there arguments were usually about pink sun glasses and lasted all of five minutes. Today's seemed bad in comparison. So Blaine didn't want to say yes when Kurt wanted him to say no.

"I think I can let myself go for one day." Kurt said with a little smile. "Besides, it's Blaine's favourite, he can spend hours debating whether pineapple belongs on a pizza."

"It doesn't." Finn said.

"It's the best part." Blaine said. "It's all juicy and fruity and goes nice with ham."

"Ham! Ham is the worst pizza toping ever, pepperoni bro."

"Okay, get in the car. You can argue on the way." Burt said.

Nineteen Minutes later

"Shut up already!" Burt said, despite the fact he sounded calm the boys knew he was serious.

"Finn, it's good to have vegetables on your pizza it helps you digest all that cheese. Blaine, I'm sorry, pepperoni is the best. Kurt, cheese-less pizza's are just wrong. The end."

"Why is your opinion the end?" Kurt challenged.

"Because its the right one, and I am your elder and we are here so instead of talking about pizza why don't we just eat them."

And later that night (yes I am skipping some time because I need to wrap this up)

The sun had set by the time they reached the lakes car park. Blaine was fast asleep his head resting against Kurt's shoulder and his arms wrapped tightly around his waist. They were all content after a day being well feed and warm.

"Blaine sweetheart we're here."

Blaine grumbled against Kurt's neck and cuddled up closer to him.

"I am not carrying him." Burt said turning to look back at them.

Finn gave a short chuckle.

"I bet he's heavy. He looks really small but he's got some fair muscles hidden under all those wool vests."

"Don't hate the vests." Blaine mumbled against Kurt's coat.

Kurt smiled fondly and ran his fingers through Blaine's hair.

"We can't help it sweetie. Some of them are slightly insulting to the eyes."

"If you had your way then I would only wear my Dalton uniform or my wedding suit."

"If I had my way you would only ever wear your birthday suit."

Blaine moaned and But gave a little chuckle before he reminded himself that he wasn't meant to find his son's newly found sexuality (not the gay thing, that had been found long ago just the fact that he was.. well sexual and not a complete Kitten in such matters) amusing.

"He just wants to keep me locked up in his basement occasionally coming out to sing Katy Perry songs and wear a new bowtie everyday and nothing else." Blaine mumbled.

"Okay, come on boys. Last night in the hut let's make the most of it."

"By make the most of it do you mean catching pneumonia or resorting to cannibalism? And if you make an eat me joke Blaine I swear to god you will never find you Katy Perry C.D.'s again. I will bury them."

"You wouldn't bury them. You don't have a c.d. burying outfit."

"I am nothing if not resourceful."

Blaine sat up and yawned.

"Okay let's go."

"Right." Burt said opening the door to the car.

"Holy Shit!" Kurt said as a blast of cold air hit him. "That's cold."

"We'll have to run for it." Finn said.

"Run? On ice? Has your brain literally frozen Finn? And do you forget we are running to a hut on a frozen lake not a nice warm candy shop."

Finn had already got out the car by the time Kurt had finished that sentence.

"Kurt." Blaine said smirking at him.

"Yes?"

"If I am about to freeze to death I give you permission to cannibalize me and then write a broad way musical about it."

Kurt stared at him open mouthed for a second before Blaine leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you my Drama queen." He laughed before jumping out of the car.

"Shit." Kurt muttered getting out as well. He followed the dark form of Blaine through the dark. His hand shot out as they stepped onto the ice and slipped slightly. Blaine turned around and grabbed hold of his hand.

"I've got you."

They walked slowly to the cabin following the vague dark shapes of Burt and Finn in front of them.

"Why the hell did nobody think to bring a flash light?" Kurt asked.

"Where's the fun in that?" Burt shouted back.

"Oh great, you want us all to break our necks. I knew you had ulterior motives."

They could hear Burt chuckle through the dark then the sound of a door banging open and there was finally light as Burt lit one of the lanterns in the cabin.

"In the velvet darkness of the blackest night  
>Burning bright, there's a guiding star<br>No matter what or who you are." Kurt sang.

"Are you calling me Frankenstein?" Burt shouted.

"You know The Rocky Horror Picture Show?" Kurt asked surprised.

"Yeah, it's weird, but I can just about stand it."

"My Dad likes the Rocky Horror Picture Show." Kurt said quietly to Blaine.

"Perhaps he secretly likes men in fishnets. You had to get it from somewhere."

Kurt had to cover his mouth as he snorted with laughter.

"That was so graceful, really." Blaine said sarcastically.

"Shut up, you're giving me ideas."

"Really? Out of the two of us I think you'd make the best Doctor Frank-N-Furter. You do own a leotard."

"Yes a leotard but I wouldn't wear a corset. I mean, they all make me look like a bad British drag queen. You however would look fabulous in mini leather hot pants. You have just the right assets to pull it off. Emphasis on the a…"

"Boys, I just heard the words Leather and hot pants so if you don't get your butts in here within two seconds I am suspending Kurt's allowance." Burt shouted.

Kurt and Blaine glanced at each other and burst out into a fit of giggles. They hurried into the cabin and closed the door firmly.

"Oh God. It's just as cold in here."

"Put some more layers on, you'll be fine."

The next few minutes was spent with all the boys pulling out various bits of clothing to warm themselves up. They were just starting to discuss what to do with the rest of the night when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal Alan, Micko and Aslo stood on the other side. They walked in with a grin.

"Hey." Burt said with a wide grin. "Had a good day?"

"Yeah, caught some huge blue gills." Aslo said leaning against the cabin wall.

"Hi guys. It's good to see you again." Blaine said in his usual polite outgoing manner.

"Hi Blaine, you had a good day?" Alan replied.

"It was great thanks." Blaine said sitting down on the bunk wincing sharply as he did so. "My ass is soo sore. " He said accusingly to Kurt.

There was a long moment of silence that Blaine and Kurt didn't seem to notice.

"I told you it's never the way round you think." Micko said to Alan.

"Hmm?" Kurt hummed looking up. "What isn't?"

"Oh, no, I um.. Kurt got me to go to this dance class and I managed to fall flat on my ass." Blaine explained quickly.

"Blaine you're blushing." Kurt said surprised.

"Forget it Kurt." Burt said.

Finn gave an awkward laugh.

"It is the way round you think."

"FINN!" Burt snapped.

"KURT!" Blaine snapped.

Kurt looked confused.

"What did I do?"

"You told him."

"I told him what?"

"You told him about… our.. uh…" Blaine turned to look at Burt. "I'm not going to finish that sentence."

"Wise move."

"ANYWAYS." Alan said loudly. "We were just coming to see if you guys wanted to come join us for a drink again tonight. We'd understand if you wanted some time alone.."

"I think we've had enough time alone." Burt said.

"Oh?" Aslo asked.

"I can tell you I have achieved my goal of getting to know my sons better and becoming more involved in their lives. And on the whole… they're good kids." Burt said.

Micko gave a dark chuckle. "Yes, I can see that they are. But more has happened than you are perhaps willing to tell us, maybe a few drinks will solve that problem."

Burt laughed.

"No chance."

"We shall see."

"Alan." Kurt said suddenly.

Alan turned to look at him hesitating there.

"I just.. I just want to ask.. does it get better after high school?"

Alan and Micko looked at each other for a long moment.

"Kurt, listen, there are people out there who are filled with hate and there are those who are just a little uneducated. But you find your place in the world, a group of friends that make you feel comfortable and accepted and safe and every time you feel things getting on top of you go to them. Plus." Alan said turning to Micko. "Once you find somebody you love enough to be open with and to spend your life with then all the fight becomes worth it. All the insecurities and doubts o away. Life is difficult for everybody Kurt, no matter who you are you're going to have problems at some point. But as long as you have people you love and who love you back you'll always survive them."

Kurt turned to look at Blaine as Micko spoke. They reached out to each other and grasped each others hands with a watery smile.

"I'll always be here for you Kurt. You're my brother."Finn said.

"Thank you Finn. And thank you Alan."

"Right." Burt said clapping his hands together. "Drinks and camp fire stories. I'm in, Finn?"

"Yeah."

"Kurt, Blaine, you coming or staying?"

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other.

"We…"

* * *

><p>Okay, seeing as this is a just for fun fic and past the first five chapters I have had no plans what so ever for where to take it I think I should let the readers pick what happens in the penultimate chapter (that's the next chapter) you can have option<p>

A) Sweet and Fluffy T rated private time between our two boys.

B) Hot enough to melt a frozen lake M rated private time between our two boys

C) A drinking game between all seven of our boys (though I should warn you I am running out of jokes)

Or option D) I don't get enough votes for either option or no votes at all and our boys go to sleep and then wake up and go home. Lol, no pressure to vote then. Let's see where this little experiment takes us.

* * *

><p>Okay twenty two votes in and I think I should quickly point out that so I can actually write the chapter that only votes cast within the first twenty-four hours of uploading this chapter will be counted. That way you will get the voted for chapter by the end of tomorrow (I'm on GMT ) I have already sketched out the various endings they only need to be properly typed up.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

So, the votes are in (and a lot of you double voted, not sure if that's allowed lol)  
>Here's a summary of the results.<p>

A - one vote  
>A plusor B- four votes  
>B- Sixteen votes<br>B plus/or C- three votes  
>C- seven votes<br>A plus/or C- two votes.

And:

callthisadecemberromance wanted option E? (Kidding I got that you meant a mixture of A and C)

Alison and myeyesnow wanted sex with somebody walking in on them in the act.

rockinwidroxy and starkidkendall3 wanted a game of smutty truth or dare.

Lots of people voting C said they wanted it because Drunk Kurt is hilarious.

B is obviously the clear winner, my, aren't you all filthy minded. But I love my readers, especially those who review (you guys are great it means a lot to me to know somebody appreciate my humor) and I want you all to be happy.

So, basically to please you all I'd have to do Blaine and Kurt get drunk, play truth and dare, have sex and get caught. With some cute and awkward moments thrown in. Is that right? Boy! You don't ask for much do you?

P.S. You can't blame me this is what you voted for.

P.S.S. There is full blown sex in this chapter but as it was T rated for so long I have put lines in where the sex begins and ends so you can skip it if you have the inclination.

Rated M for sexual situations, underage drinking, drunken sex ect..

* * *

><p><span>Kurt On Ice chapter sixteen<span>

"We want to stay." Kurt says trying not to make his lustful glance at Blaine to obvious.

Burt nods.

"I'll come back to check on you in two hours, alright?" There was something very pointed about the way Burt looked between the two of them. It seemed to say 'for god sake just don't let me catch you at it again or I'll see if the vet will neuter you for me.'

"Yes sir." Blaine answered.

Finn, Burt and the pre-wedding fishing trio made their way out of the hut. Blaine and Kurt looked at each other. Within seconds of the door closing Blaine was up on his feet. He wrapped his arms around Kurt and attacked him with a passionate and desperate kiss that seemed to go on until neither of them could live another second without taking a deep breath.

"God, I've wanted you so much all day." Kurt gasped.

Blaine was sucking and nibbling down the side of his neck and round to the little hollow of his throat. He mumbled against his skin.

"You've wanted me? Do you have any idea how much your pole dancing turned me on?"

He suddenly pulled away and turned his back on Kurt who stared at him in surprise as he bent down next to Burt's bunk.

"Blaaaainee Come here. I want to be inappropriate with you; My Dad didn't say cabins in his list of inappropriate places." He groaned.

Blaine laughed.

"I was thinking we could go all out on the teenage rebellion."

"Oh?"

Blaine pulled the half empty bottle of whiskey from out the Burt's bag. He looked up at Kurt with the most mischievous grin he had ever seen.

"Do you think your father would forgive me?"

"He's forgiven you everything else this weekend and all he can do is ban you from the house."

"Oh, that's all. " Blaine said with a wink. "Well if this is the last time we get alone together we'd better make the most of it."

Blaine stood up and held the bottle out to Kurt. The older boy hesitated.

"I don't want to throw up on you." He said carefully.

Blaine gave him an understanding smile and reached for his hand.

"We'll only have a little, I was thinking we could play truth or dare. But if you don't want to we can just cuddle up nice and warm together and plan our Kurt on Ice show."

Kurt bit his lower lip.

"Truth or Dare does sound fun." He said slowly as if he was still unable to make up his mind.

"What's the worst that can happen? You haven't made out with any other dippy cheerleaders have you?"

"Oh, no more than half a dozen."

Kurt said sarcastically before sighing and grabbing the bottle from Blaine.

"Okay, but just so you know, this is the last time I ever get drunk."

"Okay, truth or dare, If you decide to forfeit you have to take a sip." Blaine said laying down the rules.

"Okay."

Kurt and Blaine sat across from each other, their little folding chairs drawn close together so their was only and inch or two between their knees.

"Do you want me to flip a coin?" Blaine asked.

"No you can go first."

"Okay, the game is on! Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

**(Okay guessing because of the bluntness of the next line this is where it gets M-rated if any of you want to skip).**

"How often do you masturbate?"

Kurt's mouth dropped slightly open and he blushed furiously. He undid the top of the bottle of whiskey and took a deep gulp having to swallow several time before the burning liquid felt as if it had actually mad it down his throat.

"Your turn." Blaine said wickedly. "I'll have a truth."

"Gaga or Perry, be honest."

"Who do I prefer?"

"Yes."

"Sorry, it's Perry."

"Oh My God, why do I love you?" Kurt moaned dramatically.

Blaine laughed.

"My go, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Blaine leaned in close to him. Their face mere inches apart.

"Do you think of me when you touch yourself?" He whispered.

Kurt looked away, his cheeks grew even hotter as he grabbed the bottle next to him to take another swig.

"Truth or dare?" He said his voice growing high pitched.

"Dare." Blaine said with a sultry wink.

"Drink." Kurt said handing him the bottle.

"What? You can't have the forfeit be one of the dares."

"But you've got some catching up to do otherwise the nights going to end up with me sat here drunk. My Dad will think I'm an alcoholic and send me to rehab, and I don't think they organize those sex visits."

"Kurt."

Kurt sighed.

"Dare, run around the lake naked."

"Okay I'll take a sip. I think your dare would kill me." Blaine said giving in and reaching for the bottle.

"Truth or dare?" He asked after taking a swig and handing the bottle back to Blaine.

"Truth."

"Do you finger your ass?"

"Oh god." Kurt said drinking a big gulp of the whiskey. "Truth or dare?" He gasped.

"Truth."

"How many people before me had you kissed?"

"Two. They don't compare in anyway sweet lips."

"Oh god never call me that again."

"Truth or dare?"

"I think I'm going to have to do dare, your truths are going to kill me of alcohol poisoning."

Blaine chuckled evilly.

"Do the confident walk for me."

Kurt raised his eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Really."

Kurt got up and walked across the hut strutting with his shoulders back and his hips swaying lightly. When he got to the other end he looked back over his shoulder at Blaine. He smirked and slapped his ass. Blaine laughed and continued to watch as Kurt turned around started dancing kicking his legs out far and swinging his hips as he held his hands close to his chest and started to gyrate his shoulders.

"Yeah the Bad boys are always catching my eye.

I said the bad boys are always spinning my mind.

Even though I know their no good for me it's the risk I take for the chemistry."

"Are you calling me a bad boy?" Blaine laughed.

"Well, you are being very naughty." Kurt said.

Blaine continued to chuckle.

"No more forfeits for you, I think you've had enough. Already."

"You just want me to talk dirty to you." Kurt complained walking back to his chair.

"I just want you to be more open about your sexual fantasies with me."

"Well, they are with you. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare me." Blaine said in a voice that sent a shiver down Kurt's spine.

"I want a sexy dance too!" Kurt whined. "And throw in some of the body rolls."

"Really Kurt, wasn't making me do the pole dancing enough for you."

"Haven't you learnt, when it comes to you I just can't get enough."

Blaine laughed. He got up and stood a little awkwardly in the middle of the hut.

"Um.. sexy."

"You know how to be sexy."

Blaine laughed nervously and started to do the dance that Kurt had started. He rolled his body like he had Sam do and then just let himself go and did whatever felt right, throwing a lot of his moves from hot f or teacher. All the while singing.

"If you want my body and you think I'm sexy.."

Kurt who was obviously starting to be influenced by the alcohol started cheering. Blaine grabbed the whiskey and took a swig.

"Truth or dare?"

"That's it?"

"That's all your getting, it's all I got."

Kurt huffed and pouted. Blaine put his hands on the arms of his chair and leaned in close enough to kiss him.

"Pout all you like sweet lips I'm not giving in."

"Truth then." Kurt sighed.

"How long have you wanted me?"

"Ever since I first laid eyes on you." Kurt said truthfully.

Blaine smiled and closed the distance between them kissing him softly.

"I'm so sorry I kept you waiting."

"You were worth the wait."

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Kiss me." Kurt breathed.

Blaine leaned back in to kiss him again but Kurt put his fingers over his mouth.

"Not there."

Blaine raised his eyebrow as Kurt stood up and walked backward to the bunk of his bed. He rested on the bed his legs dangling of the edge of the side ad he pulled his jumpers up to reveal his stomach.

"Here" He said touching the skin just below his belly button.

Blaine smiled and knelt between Kurt's legs kissing the little patch of skin just above his jeans.. He swirled his tongue around Kurt's belly button and then pushed the material of his jumper up slightly to kiss a little further up his stomach. He felt Kurt shiver beneath him and knew it wasn't from the cold.

"Your turn."He said looking up flirtily. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Kurt breathed.

"Take off the layers."

Kurt raised himself up on his elbows and gave Blaine his best 'are you insane' look.

"It's freezing."

Blaine grabbed the covers and pulled them back.

"I'll keep you warm. Get under the covers."

Kurt was quiet as he got up and pulled the covers down climbed under them and ungracefully struggled under the blankets to get undressed. Blaine watched with a smirk as all Kurt's clothes got thrown onto the floor. For all Kurt's love of clothing they did get thrown around a lot when he was horny.

"Blaine get in I'm freezing."

Blaine quickly removed all his clothes. It really was freezing. He grew soft the instant the cold air hit him but he stiffened again the moment he got under the covers and his body was pressed up against Kurt's warm and secure and a muddle of strong male limbs.

"Truth or dare?" Kurt asked breathing hard as he felt Blaine confident and warm against him.

"Dare."

"Lick me."

"Where?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine felt Kurt reach for his hand and draw it down to touch the silky skin at the tip of his cock."

"Here." Kurt whispered.

Blaine gave a cheeky smile and drove under the cover making Kurt laugh as he felt fingers tickling him and warm flesh sliding against his own. His laugh was interrupted by a groan as he felt Blaine's wet tongue swirl around the head of his cock before he was engulfed by the hot mouth.

His fingers wrapped in Blaine's curls. He groaned and muttered as he felt the hot mouth slide up and down his length. It was a delicious sensation that he could only ever describe as 'just right'. Then there was cold air again and Blaine's curly head appeared form out the top of the covers.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Kurt breathed.

"Don't cum."

"What?" Kurt asked startled.

" Don't cum." Blaine said again ducking his head under the covers.

"What..ahh." Kurt gasped his hands looking for something to grab hold of as he felt warm lips on his cock once more and then Blaine inhaled sharply. 'Don't cum' Kurt thought to himself, 'don't cum' when Blaine is doing everything he can with his talented mouth over his cock and his finger rolling around his balls and stroking over the sensitive skin behind them. Blaine was evil. He was going to kill him. As his hips bucked sharply upwards he started to mutter.

"God Blaine you're evil. I'm going to kill you I swear to god I'm going to kill you. I love you, you know that but I am going to kill you. You're some sort of kinky weirdo, if they knew what you hid beneath that dapper mask .. oh BLAAAIINEE."

After five minutes Kurt was so close to falling apart he had bit his hand hard enough to bruise the pain briefly distracting him from the warm pleasure and the tension in his abdomen.

Blaine laughed as he pulled off and looked up at Kurt.

"So, truth or dare?" He said.

"It's your turn." Kurt gasped when he caught his breath.

"Go on then."

"Truth or.."

"Dare."

"Bottom."

Blaine's eyes widen slightly.

His finger reached down and played with the top of the whisky bottle as if he was considering it.

"Yes." He muttered. Kurt grabbed him and rolled him over (which is kind of dangerous and hard to do given their limited space. Blaine laughed breathlessly.

"I love it when you take control."

"I know you do." Kurt muttered as he kissed around Blaine's chest paying special attention to the areas around His nipples that made him squirm. He reached down and wrapped his hand around Blaine's cock stroking it roughly.

"God Kurt." Blaine panted. "We need to hold a funeral."

Kurt looked up his brow bent in confusion.

"What?"

"The Baby penguin is definitely dead."

Kurt laughed and kissed Blaine quickly, he could taste the whiskey between both their lips.

"You killed him."

"It was assisted suicide."

Kurt laughed burying his head in Blaine's neck. He lined up their bodies and gently thrust against Blaine loving the sound of the gasps that he made as their hard cocks slid against each other.

"Good?"

"Yeah, Kurt.. I'm so hot, I've been wanting you so badly today. Please... please.."

"Okay." Kurt said moving to the side slightly and reaching down to tease Blaine hole.

"Umm..Blaine we don't have any.."

"We 're both clean."

"I know but.."

"Urgh." Blaine groaned in frustration he lifted two finger to his mouth and licked them then knocked Kurt's hand out of the way and continued himself.

"Oh." Kurt gasped. "'okay then." He said he gently pushed a finger into Blaine's entrance.

"Are you sure this is okay without lube?"

"Uh hu.." Blaine groaned. "Drags more, kinda good."

"Okay." Kurt said feeling his doubt disappear again and the alcohol taking back over. He smirked to himself as he worked his boyfriend open pushing more fingers in and scissoring them.

"Mmmm good."

Kurt rested between Blaine's outstretched legs, rubbed his hard dick lightly spreading the beads of pre-cum all over himself and adding a little saliva to the mix then he pushed himself into the tightness of his boyfriend. He didn't give him time to readjust, he just couldn't keep himself from bucking his hips again and again, the warmth of his boyfriend around him and the warmth in his chest and the fuzziness of his mind were all too good. The sounds of Blaine's gasps and moans and undefined begging let Kurt know that his roughness was not hurting his boyfriend and his inelegance was forgivable. He shifted his hips slightly and hit that sweet pleasurable spot deep inside Blaine making him cry out slightly and grip tighter onto Kurt shoulders.

"Hey I just thought I'd check that you were sure you didn't want to..."

Kurt and Blaine looked to the side surprised to hear somebody speaking they looked up just as Micko walked far enough into the cabin to see them. Kurt knew how they must look, eyes wide like deer caught in headlights, faces flushed and lips moist and bruised. And of course there was the very obvious fact that a certain part of Kurt's anatomy was fully inside a certain part of Blaine's anatomy. Micko stared at hem mouth dropped open in shock for a long moment then he closed it and turned on his heels to leave.

"You're sure." He said as he closed the door behind him.

Kurt stared at Blaine mortified.

"Oh my God. Oh my God, I don't believe that just happened."

He was surprised when Blaine reached up and tangled his hand in his hair bringing his face down for a hot and passionate kiss and bucked his hips upwards silently begging Kurt to continue.

Kurt pulled away from him tensing his arms to hold himself as far above his boyfriend as he could manage without actually leaving him.

"Blaine, we just got walked in on."

"I know." Blaine replied eyes bright.

Kurt stared at his smiling boyfriend for a long shocked moment.

"Oh My god, so that's your kink." He gasped.

"Everybody's got one." Blaine shrugged before gyrating his hips making his hard Cock rub against the skin of Kurt's stomach.

"Kurt, touch me, I'm so close." He moaned.

Kurt continued to stare down at his wanton boyfriend as if he was completely insane.

"We can't just carry on, He knows."

Blaine's hands were sliding down Kurt's back. He lifted himself slightly of the bed with a low grunt until his hands could reach further trailed his fingers around the pucker of Kurt's ass applying just enough pressure to make Kurt squirm and gasp and buck his hips once more.

"Truth or dare?" Blaine asked.

Kurt had his eyes closed. He lowered himself again so that he could nuzzle his face in his Blaine's neck and feel the comfort of having their bodies pressed so close together no barriers between them.

"Dare." He breathed.

"Don't stop."

Kurt groaned, Blaine's breathless voice sent shivers right down his spine. He pushed himself back up on his elbows and watched every little change in Blaine's expression as he ever so slowly pulled out and pushed back into Blaine.

"Kuuurrrt."

Kurt was secretly please that he could make Blaine moan his name in this manner. He hadn't had many chances to be on top and though he loved the feel of Blaine inside him, making him gasp and groan and fall apart under him was ... for want of a better word, awesome.

Kurt slowly pulled out and pushed back into Blaine once again. He groaned in frustration and grabbed Kurt's hips trying to force him down. Kurt laughed and decided to give Blaine what he wanted. He thrust hard and fast feeling Blaine's muscles tighten underneath him and his hands grasping trying to hold on to him. His thighs shivered his back arched.

"Kurt...Kurt..Kurt." He repeatedly muttered tossing his head form side to side until his body tensed and Kurt felt warm cum hit his stomach.

It took Kurt longer but there was something about the relaxed smile on Blaine's face; the loose muscles around him and the way that Blaine's finger languidly stroked his back was so precious. Kurt was almost regretful when the moment of pleasure took him and he clenched his fists in the blankets and filled his lover. He marked him with a bite to his shoulder as he moaned and shuddered uncontrollably. Then there were comforting arms to catch him and, soft sticky skin to rest against and muttered words of affection. Kurt thought these moments of half conscious togetherness were often better than the moments that came just before them.

"Kurt Baby, shift a little."

Kurt sighed as he moved.

Blaine leaned down and grabbed the vest he had been wearing (under the three other layers) he hastily wiped the mess from their stomachs and balled the shirt up stuffing it deep down into his bag.

"I sucks that your moist wipes froze."

**(M-rating over so feel free to continue reading now.)**

"Hmmm." Kurt moaned trying to tug at Blaine's shoulders to get him to lie back down.

"Come on, we can't have your dad finding us like this." Blaine said handing Kurt his boxers.

Kurt sighed and pulled the on. Blaine gasped as he got out from under the covers.

"Thank god I kept my socks on." Blaine said shivering violently as he quickly pulled his clothes on.

"Never do that again. Not you know, unless on a frozen lake again, which will hopefully never happen so just never do that again.I want you sockless from now on."

Blaine smiled over his shoulder and collected the rest of Kurt's clothes. Kurt sighed and got out of the bed to get dressed. Blaine hide the bottle of whiskey again.

"I've never seen you get dressed so fast." Blaine commented.

"And I've never seen you get undressed so fast." Kurt replied. "Now, into bed." He demanded. "I want to be the little spoon."

Blaine laughed again as he climbed into the bed and shuffled so that his back was against the wall of the hut. He opened his arms out for Kurt to climb in and they snuggled up close to each other. Kurt turned his head so they could kiss lazily, their tongues dancing together. It was not a comfortable position but neither would have it any other way.

"I love you." Blaine muttered running his fingers down Kurt's side to rest on his hip.

"I know, I love you too." Kurt relented to the ache in his neck and turned so that they were facing each other.

Blaine sighed and rested his forehead against Kurt's . He loved how Kurt's skin was glowing in the gentle light of the lanterns.

"Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets just love." He sung softly and slowly.

"We can dance until we die, you and I, we'll be young forever." Kurt continued smiling back.

"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream the way you turn me on

I can't sleep."

"Let's run away and never look back, never look back."

The Blaine kissed Kurt's mouth again there lips moist as they moved sloppily over each other and down their jaw lines. The kissing would have grown heated again if the door didn't bang open.

Kurt jumped and turned around to see his Dad and Finn walking in. He tired to look innocent but could feel his cheeks rowing red.

"Hi dad, good night?" He said quickly.

"Quite yeah, you missed some hilarious stories." Burt said happily.

"Dude, you should have seriously came with Micko when he came to fetch you it was awesome." Finn said stumbling slightly and walking straight into the table obviously drunk.

"Yeah, we were just super tired, dance class and all that. Dad is it okay if I sleep here tonight?" Kurt said.

"Sure." Burt said as he climbed into his bunk and watched Finn struggle to do the same.

As Burt turned to go to sleep he spoke again.

"Hey, do you boys have any idea how far sound can carry over a frozen lake?"

Blaine and Kurt tensed in each others arms.

"Quite a way it seems."

"And it echoes." Finn added."Oh Kurt, Kurt, Kurt , Kuuurrrttt." Finn said making his voice sound echoed.

Burt gave a light chuckle.

"I'll kill you in the morning for now just get some sleep, those of us who won't be buried under three foot of ice have a long journey tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Possibly the most smutty sex scene i've ever done (I usually go for sweetness and if you want sweet Klaine sex try my fic when it's right) but I think with the alcohol and with the argument and with Blaine and Kurt having so many unfulfilled moments I think this was right for them.<p>

Did I manage to make everybody happy?


	17. Chapter 17

So here we are, the final chapter. Thank you all for coming along on this journey with me. Special thanks to all you who reviewed. It means a lot to me to know your opinions so I can improve my writing or just know somebody's enjoying it.

Kurt On Ice: The final Chapter.

Kurt grunted as he woke up. His body felt slightly stiff as if his muscles were both overtired and too cold. Though the body curled up tight to him and resting heavily on him was warm and very very nice. He looked around. His father and Finn were still asleep, that meant that he could have a moment alone with Blaine again. A moment that would last as long as his bladder could hold out.

He smiled down at the peacefully sleeping face of his boyfriend. He was so beautiful like this. He pulled at one of Blaine's curls straightening it out and then letting it twirl itself back into place. He smiled as Blaine shifted and moaned lightly.

"Hey sexy man." Kurt whispered.

Blaine's face scrunched up slightly trying not to wake up.

"I love you." Kurt said.

Blaine stretched and buried his head in Kurt's Shoulder mumbling lightly.

Kurt brushed his hair away from his face so he could look down at the adorable little sleepy frown on Blaine's face.

"I can't hear you baby."

"MMM... no."

"No what?"

"No, I do not want to make love to you, you wanton hussy."

Kurt laughed lightly.

"That was not what I had in mind. Seeing as you thought it I think you are the wanton hussy."

"My ass aches." Blaine mumbled lightly, it was a statement not a complaint.

"If you did that a bit more it wouldn't." Kurt whispered directly into his ear aware that his dad was only a few feet away.

Blaine opened his eyes and looked up at Kurt with a little smile.

"Perhaps."

His hand came to rest on Kurt's cheek and he closed the distance between them kissing him lightly on the mouth.

" I love you so much."

"I know you do. " Kurt stretched.

"Are you ready to die?" He asked conversationally.

Blaine's brow crinkled slightly in confusion and then he cracked up laughing.

"You're dads not going to kill me; he knows it would piss you off."

"He said he'd kill me too."

"Ah, he'd never do that. You're the most important person in his life. That's why he's put up with us all this weekend."

"I know." Kurt said running his hands through Blaine's hair again.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah."

"I love lying here with you but I seriously need the toilet."

Blaine laughed and got out the bed.

"Nobodies meant to go alone." He said with a little smile.

"Ahh." Kurt replied reluctantly.

"I'll turn the shower on."

"I'm not allowed to shower with you?" Kurt pouted sitting up.

"No. If you do your Dad will actually kill me this time."

Kurt laughed.

They walked together silently to the toilet block huddled up against the cold.

Kurt sorted himself out as Blaine took a shower. He sung I'm singing in the rain as he washed. When he walked out waist wrapped in a towel Kurt was at the sinks brushing his teeth.

" I left it on for you so it's just the right temperature." Blaine said walking up to him and placing his hand gently on his shoulder.

"Thank you."

They stood next to each other at adjoining sinks brushing their teeth. It was a pleasant foreshadow for them of things to come. One day they would wake up together every morning. One day they would spend silently comfortable mornings washing and making breakfast and getting ready for work.

"Ah, I need to shave." Blaine said examining himself in the mirror. Kurt turned to him and brushed the back f his hand over the stubble.

" I think I like it."

"I might leave it a day then." Blaine smiled before leaning in for minty flavoured kisses. Then Kurt pulled away to open his moisturising creams and turning to dab a little on Blaine's nose. He laughed as he tried to wipe the cream off.

"Love you." Kurt said turning to go into the shower.

As Blaine was trying to sort out his hair and make the curls behave themselves a little Burt and Finn walked in.

"Morning, I'd wondered where you'd got to." Burt said.

"Morning." Blaine replied.

"Kurt in the shower?"

"Yes."

Burt looked Blaine up and down taking n the towel and the wet hair.

"I got out before he got in."

"Okay."Burt said shrugging as if he wasn't even thinking that thought Blaine knew he had been.

When Kurt got out the shower (dressed in a fantastic amount of layers so that the further south they got on the drive and the warmer the weather the more layers he could remove. Blaine knew each layer would reveal a fantastic new outfit combination.

"You look fantastic." Blaine said kissing Kurt's forehead.

"You kids go start the packing up so we can get going. Kurt, you okay for making breakfast?

"Porridge with apple slices and cinnamon?"

"Sounds good kiddo."

Kurt and Blaine held hands as they walked back to the hut. As they walked they saw Alan and Micko coming out of their hut also hand in hand. They waved Kurt and Blaine over.

"Morning."

"Hey guys."

"You kids okay? We missed you last night." Alan said. Micko seemed to blush slightly. Kurt stared at his feet but Blaine managed to blag it.

"Just exhausted. It's been a long couple of days."

"Well, your Dad and I were talking last night. And he was mentioning the problems you've had in the past. I know what you're going through Kurt. We both do, you're a great couple and great kids. We wondered if you would take my e-mail address and keep in contact with us?"

Kurt's mouth opened slightly. Blaine Shook his head smiling.

"Really, that's so nice of you. Thank you." Blaine held his hand out and shook both Alan and Micko's hand. Kurt followed him. Micko held out a little piece of paper on which he had jotted an e-mail address. Kurt took it and slipped it into his pocket.

"Thank you. I hope you're wedding goes really well."

Alan and Micko smiled at each other.

"It will, it's time. It's been time for a long while." Alan answered.

Blaine and Kurt thanked them again and they wished them a good journey and told them that they would say bye to Kurt's dad for them.

Blaine started to pack up the hut as Kurt cooked porridge on the little hob. Blaine started by folding up all their sleeping bags.

"I think we got away with it." He said casually.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"The whiskey. I don't think your Dad noticed we were tipsy last night."

"Yeah, but Blaine, we got caught in other ways and that's a bit more embarrassing."

Blaine smiled.

"Hey at least we know that if you ever need to talk to your Dad about sex it'll be a lot less embarrassing now he has some idea that you are actually sexually active and that he is open to talking about it."

"I kind of knew that in the first place. Hey come taste this." He said holding a spoon of porridge out. Blaine steeped up and obscenely put his mouth around it moaning as he sucked on the spoon. Kurt playfully slapped him.

"Enough cinnamon?"

"It's delicious, tasty and just the slightest be spicy. Just like you."

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes.

**A long nine hours later**

Burt sighed as he pulled up to Blaine's big Tudor style house. The minute Blaine left their holiday was definitely over. The drive had been quite fun. The boys had practised their songs for reginals and Burt had taught them some melancamp songs proving to them that Kurt's talents were solely from his mother, mainly but not solely.

"Thank you for coming with me Kids. I really enjoyed your company." Burt said pulling over.

"Thank you for inviting me It's been great." Blaine replied looking out at his house.

"Yeah Dad thanks for letting Blaine come." Kurt said.

"You're welcome Kiddo."

"See you Wednesday Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah."

"Bye, Bye Finn, Bye Burt thanks again." Blaine said getting out the car. Burt got out with him to help him carry his bags.

Blaine's mother comes out as they walked up the path. She was a tiny woman with very dark hair and eyes. Burt thought that she was probably half Asian but he had never bothered asking on the two brief occasions they had meet in the past.

"Hey Burt." She shouted out to him as she raised her hands to give Blaine a quick one armed hug.

"Hey."

"Has he behaved himself? "

Burt sighed and looked over at Blaine.

His eyes widened in fear. Burt could have laughed at that panic. Did he think that he would tell his mother exactly what he had been up to? Perhaps if his parents were easy going people with a good sense of humour he might have told he some things but Blaine's father was having difficulties accepting his son's sexuality and his mother wasn't fully comfortable with it. He gave Blaine a quick smile.

"He's a great kid. Very passionate about the things he loves. That's an admirable quality. I'm glad to have got to know him better." Burt said clapping him on the shoulder.

"Thanks Burt, I've appreciated getting to get to know you too. And you know, getting to learn to ice fish was great, the pole dancing..."

"Pole dancing?" Burt and his Blaine's mother said in tangent.

Blaine's eyes widened as he realized he'd made a mistake.

"Uh it's brilliant for muscle tone.2 Blaine said running his hand over the back of his head.

"Okay I'm going to head off now. Take care Blaine." Burt said feeling he really could not handle any more surprises.

"Take care Burt." His mother said.

Burt climbed back into the car and tilted the mirror so he could look back at Kurt.

"So Kurt, pole dancing hau?"

The End.

So, if you have read please review. It doesn't have to be long or clever it's just nice to know that people have read it. Thank you.


	18. Sequel

Hi guys, so it's been a while since I finished this one and at the time I was racking my brains about how to do a sequel. Well, here it is, set it ten years in the future. So take a look at The Hummel Anderson's on Ice (Kurt on Ice 2), you can find it on my profile.


End file.
